


Kirby: Welcome To Smash Bros

by Quartz2006



Series: Movies/Novels [1]
Category: Kirby - All Media Types, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Adventure, All characters - Freeform, Angst, Ballroom, Bowser Jr. is a bully, Crazy hand - Freeform, Dark, Death, F/M, Family, Fanfiction, Fighting, Friendship, Gore, Hurt, Jigglypuff - Freeform, Kirby - Freeform, Kirby hates Smash Bros (in the early chapters, Love, M/M, Mean, Meta Knight - Freeform, Meta Knight is a jerk (in the early chapters), Meta Knight's face has scars, Nintendo - Freeform, Origin Story, Original Character(s), Romance, Sad, Sex, every character is here, hermaphrodite, kirby has glossophobia, kirby is a hermaphroite, kirby is both-gender, knife, master hand - Freeform, mention of rape, puffball sex, puffballs, super smash bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-05-14 12:31:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 69
Words: 41,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19273348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quartz2006/pseuds/Quartz2006
Summary: Kirby is a both-gender (hermaphrodite) and was once a lonely child, who had over-protected, Russian parents, being bullied at school, finished at school, at the age of 9, never had friends, once have a favorite teacher, doing chores, going to stores, and doing home-school work with his mother, Twilight.But it all changed when his mother got a letter from a place called Super Smash Bros, they wanted Kirby to live at Super Smash Bros, but why? why would a lonely child want to go to a place with more people and more creatures there? Kirby has a lot to learn about the meaning of having friends. he'll meet some very different species, getting hit, fight, and a grown man loving the 12-year-old kid.will Kirby ever be happy in his new home?Kirby's POV and some others' POVNote: I don't own the characters or the game, only the story





	1. Hello (Prologue)

Hello there, my name is Kirby.

You already know what I look like. Maybe.

I'm a pink puffball, has ocean blue eyes, a beautiful "boyish" voice. And hot pink feet. And I'm kind of young, (like 12? Something like that? but I feel like I'm 16 years old!) And there is a plot twist about my details.

I'm a hermaphrodite, yup you heard me, hermaphrodite. (what is a hermaphrodite you ask? A hermaphrodite is a person who is both man and woman). I always been a hermaphrodite ever since I was born.

My Mom, Twilight always wanted a baby girl, but they got me instead, they were surprisingly fine with a both gender baby. most parents adopt both-gender babies because they won't want to become freaks. But not my parents. I never got to see my grandparents, EVER! my mom told me that they died.

My parents treat me very good (like actual parents), I sadly finished school at 9 (I don't want to tell you why),

I NEVER! had friends in my Life. (because my parents are very over-protected and don't want idiots hurting me). I always get bullied at school because I don't really talk a lot, I mostly focus on homework (which my parents are proud of). the teachers would always chose me randomly because I don't raise my hand up. Sometimes, when ever I'm bullied, my parents beat up the bullies when my parents are picking me up from school.

Back when I was still in school, I used to have a music teacher named Ms. Lily, she is the only person (puffball, because she one of my species) actually treat me good like my parents. When ever there is a music show, Lily always chose me because I'm her number one well-behaved student, Lily and I would work on music note, she comes to my hose to do work, and when that's done, we have free time. But sadly, she died before another music show actually stared.

Now I do chores (like everyday because my parents left the house due to some personally stuff), cause trouble (a little bit), follow my parent's rules, go to stores to get food and more, and my Mom teaches me math, science, algebra, band biology. calculus, chemistry, computer, drama, English, Russian (I and my parents are Russians), geography, geometry, government, health, keyboarding, literature, music, PE (physical education), physics, science, and social studies.

but it all changed when I was invited to a place called Super Smash Bros.

My fellow readers This is how my story starts.


	2. Sad News

I walked inside the store, Walmart. My mom gave me a shopping list what I had to buy. Eggs, watermelon, chips, frozen pizza, peas, and vitamin gummies. I lived in downtown Gotham City. Normally, there is lots of crime and criminals. But Gotham is a beautiful place to live in (if you're in downtown).

I got the food that was listed on the list. I paid for the food, and I walk out of the store, my house is not that far away, like a five-minute walk? As I started to walk, I was seen by many people. I just don't pay attention to them. After 5 minutes, I took out the house keys and opened the door and locked it when I came inside.

My dad came downstairs looking drunk. My parents have been drinking since I was 7 years old. It didn't bother me at all. "Hey, Princess, did you got the food like we asked for?" My dad, Nova said.

I nodded.

"Good, your mother said that you don't have to do school work with her today, because she is in a meeting with someone. However, you got to do chores, then we can go to the big mall you been asking me and your mother."

He gave me the chores list. My house isn't that big as anyone else's homes, everyone's is like so big, bigger than a mansion! My house is medium size (my parents love medium stuff).

My chores are: cleaning the roof (sounds extreme, but not a big job for me and my parents), clean the bathtub, clean the dishes, vacuum the floors, and lastly, cutting the grass. I have been doing my parents' chores ever since I finished school.

Then, my mom came inside the house. She saw me and said, "Hi sweetie, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine, so, how was the meeting?" I said.

"Same crap, Kirby, oh, I also went to the mail office to get mail, here honey."

She gave some mail to my dad, my dad opened all of them in one second (i dont know how you do that) "Bills... Bills. Bills... A trip to a strippers' club... Ahh!" My dad yelled as he ripped out the trip letter.

"Bunch of bullshit in here! Except for the bills. Gotham city is becoming weirder than I thought..." He said as he took out his phone to pay the bills.

"I'm sorry about your father, Kirby, he has been mad for a while." My mom said as she held my little hand.

I said, "Maybe it's because of the alcohol you two been drinking-"

"It's not the alcohol, Kirby, I'm not one of those people who are mad about their lives, I'm mad because of our neighbours doing disgusting stuff to their bodies, like sex for example. I HATED THOSE FUCKING NEIGHBOURS!" My dad yelled.

"Honey, calm down, if you really want, we can always go to the county side of America. No other neighbours there." My mom said as she took out strawberries from the fridge.

She put the strawberries on a bowl, and pass it to me. "Eat up, Kirby, you haven't eaten your fruits for a while. Whys that?"

"Well, because of someone's death," I said as I slowly eat the fresh strawberries.

My parents looked at each other, "Why dont you go upstairs to your room and draw something for us, that might make you better." my dad said as he gave me a drawing set of markers, crayons, paper, and a bunch more. I always love to draw.

I took it and went upstairs to my room. I looked at my parents as my mom place her purse on the kitchen table. I looked away and proceed to my room. "AND DO YOUR CHORES FIRST!!" my mom yelled. I have been very sad recently, and I can't let it go. But I can't draw right now, I have to do chores

A few hours later

I was drawing a picture of me and my parents, holding each others' hand and looking all happy in the picture, like it supposed to be.

My Mom called me "Kirby!" I sigh, and replied, "Yeah, Mom?"

"Can I have a word with you?" My mom said. I left my room and came downstairs. my Dad is making a salad for lunch.

"Kirby, sit on the couch," my Mom said.

As I sit on the couch with her "So what's up?" I said.

She was sad, I couldn't tell why? "Mom? Did something happened?" I questioned.

My Dad was done with the salads, sits down on the couch with us.

He also had a sad look. "Mom? Dad? Tell me why you two are sad?" I said.

My Dad said, "Kirby, remember we told you we will always there for you?"

I said "Yes? What happened this time?"

My Mom said, "you have to leave our supervision and go to a different place."

I was completely shocked why am I leaving? My eyes were starting to water up, "Kirby, we didn't make this choice" my Dad said.

"THEN WHO?!!??" I yelled.

My Mom explains "You see Kirby, there's this man, shouldn't say man because he isn't, named Master Hand, he runs a place called Super Smash Bros, where people fight each other. he finds people to live at Smash Bros so Smash Bros can become the best place." My mom said.

"How do I know this? Here read this to me and your dad," my mom gave me the letter and I opened it.

I read the note, "Congrats, your child, Kirby Star Knight is a member of Smash Bros. You have a day to get Kirby ready." (My last name is Stat Knight)

I face my mom as she bursts into tears and crying.

 I have no words to say, I was speechless.

Tears went running on my face. "That means I will never see you two again..." I said.

My dad hugged me "hey, there-there, it will be ok Kirby." I just sat there crying while my dad hugged me, my mom crying too.

I ran upstairs to my room and shut the door, I continued to cry more still thinking what my mom said.

 

 

 


	3. The Pack Up

Hours have passed, I still keep on crying. I was crying face first on my bed pillow. I looked at my window, it's now dark outside. 

Just then, my Dad opened my bedroom door.

He said, "Hey Kirby, how are you feeling?" I didn't say a word.

 "Look I know your upset, but everything will be ok," my dad said as he hugged my back

 I was starting to calm down. I hugged my dad.

 "We better get you ready," said my dad, I was brave enough to go to Smash Bros. Maybe...

 "Ok, dad lets pack my luggage," I said.

2 hours later my Mom came in with a piece of cheesecake.

She Places it at my desk and started to pack my luggage too.

She was silent the whole time, my mom isn't that silent at all, (unless there's a hurtful situation). When we're done, my parents left my room.

After they left, I got out my pink and purple backpack from under my bed. I put the stuff I love (like pictures of me and my parents when I was very young, food, crayons, markers, my favourite pillow, a knife just in case if I get in trouble, bows, shoes, hats and sunglasses) in the backpack, (did you know that my backpack was the backpack unused to take for school), I went to sleep, still thinking of Smash Bros.

3 hours later I decided to take my dad's phone (because I was bored, my dad is a heavy sleeper so it was easy to get his phone) played games, read information, search Google, watch YouTube and more shit.

I finally went to sleep (and put my dad's phone back) I always want a phone of my own. I begged my parents for a phone, but they said that I don't have responsibility for a phone, but when I do chores, they say that they'll give me a phone.

 If I got a phone, I can call my parents, play games and more.

As I was about sleeping in my bed, when a loud bang spooked me.

I thought 'what was that?' I got up and went to check my window.

I opened the curtains. A tree was banging my window. So I got a ribbon from my desk and tied the tree up.

After that was done, I went back to bed. But I couldn't sleep, so I decided to take a sleeping pill and swallow it with water (there is water on my desk so if I ever got thirsty) I felt very tired, and fall asleep.

I sleep peaceful (in my dreams I was riding my bike when I was 6, my bike got destroyed by one of my neighbours, I was very sad at that time) I think in my head 'I should bring the sleeping pills with me'.


	4. The Sad Goodbye

The next day, my Mom woke me up. It was 7:20 am, in the morning.

I ask "Mom? Why did you wake me up so early?" my mom said "I forgot to mention, you have to beat smash bros at 8:20" I was so sleepy I couldn't get up.

So my Mom had to pick me up, we went downstairs to the kitchen, and sat me on the table. My Dad made pancakes with whip cream on top. Yummy!

"Thanks..... Dad," as I yawned. "Eat quickly Kirby," said my dad "But dad I'm so sleepy." "Kirby just eat," my mom said.

When I was done, my parents quickly got my luggage out and sat them by the door.

I went to my room quickly to get my backpack. "Why do you need your backpack?" My dad said. "So I will remember you got this backpack for me," I said. Then, My mom started crying.

My dad said, "Honey it ok-" his sentences were cut off by my mom yelling, "HOW!?! WE CAN'T LET OUR CHILD GETTING BULLIED AT SMASH BROS!!! WHY DID THIS HAPPEN!! WHY!? WHY!? WHY!?!" I never saw my mom this upset before. "Kirby, before you go take this" as my dad pulled out a phone.

My eye lit up in excitement. I said "Is this mine?" my dad said "Why yes, it is. cost around $12,000." I was so happy (and shocked at the price of the phone) I jump everywhere.

My mom starts laughing. I made her happy. Before I was going to say something, there was a knock on the door.

It is time for me to go. My parents hugged me, said their goodbyes.

As my dad opened the door. There were two people, one a red and blue plumber, the other was a green dinosaur with brown shoes. Weird for a dinosaur.

The plumber said, "Good-a morning Mr. And Ms. Star knights, I and my dinosaur, Yoshi are picking up your child named Kirby Star Knight?"

"Correct?" My mom said.

The plumber gave my mom paper for her to sign. "What is it for?" My dad questioned.

The plumber said, "Oh, it's for transporting people to Smash-a Bros, your child will be supervised with another smasher-"

"BUT I DON'T WANT MY CHILD TO BE WITH ANOTHER SMASHER!" my mom yelled at the plumber as she cried.

"I'm sorry, we could bring you two to Smash Bros, but that illegal in our book of rules." The Plumber said.

"Wait? What do you mean we can't come?" My dad questioned?

"Well, you-ah see, we can't allow parents to come to Smash Bros, because there have been reports parents been seriously injured during the fight in Smash Bros. visiting is ok, but living there is not in our book." The Plumber said.

"What did you say about fighting?!" My mom yelled.

"Ah yes, we-ah fight in Smash Bros. That why its called like-ah that." The Plumber said.

"BUT I DONT WANT MY CHILD TO FIGHT!" My mom yelled again, it's started to become annoying.

The Plumber said, "That's the rules, now where is Kirby?"

I came behind my parents. The Plumber said, "Awww, you're the cutest child I ever seen so adorable-looking! My name is Mario."

"And I'm Yoshi!" Said, Yoshi.

Mario picked me up and hugged me, tightly.

He let go of me and Yoshi went inside the house to get my luggage and my backpack.

"I got Kirby's stuff, now, kirby... ARE YOU EXCITED TO GO TO SMASH BROS!" yelled Yoshi.

I said, "Oh hell no, I am not going with you guys Proshchay (Goodbye) you two-"

Yoshi picked me up with his hands (my stuff is on his back). My parents did the signing up and my mom gave it to Mario. "Excellent! We are hoping Kirby will have a great time at Smash Bros."

I gave Mario a disappointed look.

We walked out of the house, I got a chance to waved at my parents. "BE CAREFUL KIRBY OK?!!" She yelled I nodded. My dad yelled, "call us if you're lonely!"

I, Mario, and Yoshi got in the plane (its actually a fucking plane!) Mario is the pilot, Yoshi is in the passenger seat, and I was in the back seat of the plane 

The plane started to drive. I looked at my parents. They waved at me one last time. I waved them back too for one more time. "Alright kid, are you ready for the best place in your life?" Yoshi said I didn't say a word to him.

"Well buckle up, Kirby, this isn't an ordinary plane, no, it's Smash Bros' pick up plane. And it can go really fast." Mario said as the plane started to lift off from the ground (I have a huge neighbourhood because the road leads to Gotham City).

I looked into the plane window, we are in the sky. I can't believe this is happening!


	5. The Crazy Ride

I looked at the window, the sky is a little dark but I can see a bit of light.

Which means the sun is coming. I looked at my new phone.

I can tell it's Samsung because it has the logo on the phone. I went to the time, it was 7:30

Which means 10 minutes of this shithole ride. 

"Hey, Kirby," said Mario. "You want to know about me and Yoshi?" 

I said, "Then say it already, "

"So, you already know who I am, I'm 25-year old, have been a member for 15 years, and I really love spaghetti." Said, Mario.

Yoshi said, "My turn! I'm 23-years-old, have been a member for 13 years, and I like eating eggs!"

"Not dinosaur eggs," said Mario.

"I WASN'T TALKING ABOUT FUCKING DINOSAUR EGGS!!! I WAS ABOUT CHICKEN EGGS!! YOUR DEAF YOU ITALIAN PIECE OF SHIT!!!" yelled Yoshi.

"WHY ARE YOU FUCKING SCREAM!???" yelled Mario.

I had enough of this shit, I luckily got my headphones with me, I put them on and laid down on the seats to sleep.

A few minutes later

I felt someone shaking me, I woke up to looked at Mario and Yoshi. I looked at the window, I could see Smash Bros I check the time on my phone. it was 8:10 am, 10 minutes left of this stupid ride.

"Hey Kirby, sorry about earlier, but there is your home," said Mario.

"AKA our home," said Yoshi.

I didn't reply. Just then, I heard a sound in the engine, Then suddenly, a gear flies out of the engine.

I, Mario, and Yoshi have shocked faces. "Ah... Shit....." Said, Mario.

Then, the plane stop, and fall from the sky, I screamed, while holding the seat tightly. Mario and Yoshi got protection equipment. Mario gave me on and I put it on quickly.

Mario stupidly opened the plane door. I said, "Oh hell no, I am not jumping-" 

Yoshi picked me up, Mario got my stuff and we all jumped out of the plane. Mario pulled out a parachute, Yoshi and I hold on to Mario. My stuff is still in Mario's hands. But how?

I looked at the plane as it crashes into a house. 

"So much for a pickup plane," said Mario. "That plane cost $1,000,000.

"How long we have to be in the sky?" I said.

"Not long," said Yoshi. "Maybe a good 8 minutes?"

I sign as we slowly float.

8 minutes later

We finally landed on the ground. I pull out my phone, it reads 8:20 am. We are just in time. Mario gave me my stuff.

"Now, that was extreme, I love it!" Said, Yoshi.

"You fucking high?! We almost died from that fall if it would-for Mario's parachute!" I said.

"Kirby, Yoshi had been like that, he likes extreme stuff." Said, Mario.

I sigh. "Don't worry, kirby, we are already here at Smash Bros." Said, Mario.

I said, "Finally, hope there are no more surprises-"

"There's more, Kirby, come inside." Said, Yoshi.


	6. The Welcome

We went inside Smash Bros. The place is so beautiful looking, I wonder how old it is? I was about to say to Mario, when a hand came through a door, looking mad, I can tell because his _skin_ turned red.

He said, "Where is the pickup plane?!"

Mario said, "Oh, uh-The plane is safe and sou-"

"It crashed into a house because a piece of gear falls out of the plane." I said.

"KIRBY!!" yelled Yoshi.

The hand stared at Mario and Yoshi. He sighed and said to Mario and Yoshi, "You two, go to the rest of the smashers, I have to talk with our newcomer."

Mario and Yoshi left, Yoshi said from the distance, "Oh, remember what you promised about-"

"I SAID GO TO THE OTHERS!!" yelled the hand.

He turned to look at me. He changed back to white, "Hello, Kirby, Welcome To Smash Bros AKA your new home. Let me introduced myself, the name is Master Hand."

I looked at him with shocked eyes. I never saw this creature before, he's a hand! I back away and was about to touch the door to escape, but Master Hand snap his fingers and the door disappeared. "What the fuck!" I said.

"Where do you think your going Kirby?" he said.

"Um? To my family?" I said.

"No one in the right mind is going back where they came from," said Master Hand. "Now, come along, you got to meet the others."

"what _others_?" I questioned.

"There is more of us, Kirby, now let's go to Brawl, that is the place where everyone is there." Said Master Hand. "Oh, and take these sheets, it can help you with the others you meet."

I sigh and Master Hand picked my stuff up. we went walking to Brawl. When we arrived, lost of Smashers are there, but there are only 38 Smashers, still a big number not a lot, good. I said to Master Hand, "That's everyone? You have a small community here, I'm fine with-"

"That's not everyone, Kirby, there is a bunch _more_ coming here." Master Hand said to me.

"Wait? WHAT DO YOU MEAN MORE ARE COMING!!??" I yelled at him.

"You see, Kirby, I have a twin brother named Crazy Hand. He took some Smashers to his own mansion, the reason for this, Smash Bros isn't big enough for 73 Smashers. It took 5 years to build Smash Bros bigger. And today, my brother and some of his Smashers are coming here after a long wait." Master Hand said.

"Did you say 73 smashers?" I said.

"Yeah? What's wrong with that?" Master Hand said.

I yelled, "I CAN'T DEAL THAT MANY SMASHERS!! I'M OUT OF HERE!!!" as I ran to the exit. just then, a white angel appeared and said to me, "HI-YA NEWCOMER!" I screamed and ran the other way. I heard Master Hand snapping his fingers. just then, he appeared in front of me. "Kirby, why did you ran away from Pit?"

"Pit?" I said.

"Yeah, that his name." Master Hand said. "Oh, almost forget, JIGGLYPUFF!!! GET OVER HERE AND MEET THE NEWCOMER!!!"

Jigglypuff? what kind of name is that? then a pink puffball (kinda look like me) rolled to Master Hand and me. and I assumed that is Jigglypuff. And it's a female. "You called, Master Hand?" Jigglypuff said.

Master Hand said, "yes, I indeed called you, now meet our newcomer, Kirby Star Knight."

But I wasn't there. I was hiding behind a flag saying 'Welcome'. Now, this is my chance to escape. I was about to run off when I got punched in the face. I fall to the ground. the smasher who punched me was a turtle with a bib on him.

"Well, well, well. What do we get here? a gumball? ha! not allowed in my book." he said as he punched my face again.

I took out my knife to defend myself. The turtle back away in fear. "Holy shit! Where did you get that knife!"

"Get the fuck away from me and never touch me again! or I will stab you in the heart very hard!" I said as I grabbed his bib and pull him closer to me. "YOU UNDERSTAND MOTHERFUCKER!!!!"

"OK!! OK!!" he sad sounding scared as he ran the other way.

I smiled to myself and put my knife back. I am a really smart kid, and I know how to deal with bullies like this motherfucker. however, I got a bruise on my forehead, I go that many times before.

Master Hand and Jigglypuff found me, crap.

"KIRBY!! WHAT IN THE BLOODY WORLD ARE YOU DOING!!??" Master Hand yelled. "AND WHY DO YOU HAVE A BRUISE ON YOUR FOREHEAD??!!"

"I got punched by a turtle wearing a bib." I explained.

"Fucking Bowser Jr." Jigglypuff said.

"Bowser Jr.? That the fucker's name?" I said to Jigglypuff.

"Yeah, he has been like that since he got here, so your the newcomer? right?" Jigglypuff said.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Well, it's good to meet you Kirby, for now, I will look after you, and protect you." Jigglypuff smiled at me as she shakes my small hand. She let go of me. And suddenly hugged me. "You are so cute, Kirby, you will have a good time here in Smash Bros."

yeah Right, I will not have a good time here.

Then, someone yelled, "THEY'RE COMING!!" as everyone cheered. "HOLY FUCK!! Kirby you are going to love the rest of the Smashers." Jigglypuff said to me as she went to where the others are. Master Hand followed her. I sigh and followed the two.

As I arrived, a huge plane appeared and landed on a path. Pit flies down and opened the plane door. But got poorly crushed under the stampede of Smashers. Ouch, but he surprisingly survived. The Smashers cheered at the other Smashers.

Some meet the other Smashers, other just talk with each other.

I said to myself, "This bullshit is boring, I'm out of here!"

I was about to leave when Jigglypuff called my name and I turned around to face her. she wasn't alone, no, she is with another Smasher. I said to Jigglypuff, "Jigglypuff, who is this Smasher your with?"

"Oh him? Kirby, this is my best friend, Meta Knight. He's a star warrior who saved my life when we first met." Jigglypuff said.

"Hey, Kirby, you look _adorable_." said Meta Knight.

I gulped and said, "Hi and goodbye!" as I turned to leave. Meta Knight holds my head and forces me to face him. "Listen here, kid, you don't ever turn your back to me!" he forces me to look into his golden eyes, "understand!?" he sounds similar to me talking with Bowser Jr.

I said sounding scared, "Y-yes, Meta Knight."


	7. The Tour

"Meta Knight!" Said Jigglypuff as she got in front of me, right before he was about to punch me.

His eyes were blood red (his eyes can change colour! So weird) He blinked, his eyes went back to golden yellow. He said, "Jiggly? I... I."

I stared at him with shocked eyes. His eyes now change to orange. I think he's embarrassed. "Kirby, I'm so sorry, excuse me." Meta Knight said as he ran away

"What was that?" I said to Jigglypuff.

"He has been like that since he got here," said Jigglypuff as she turns to face me.

"Why is he like that?"

"I have no idea,"

"So, what am I going to do?"

"Well, I can-" Jigglypuff's sentence were cut off when Master Hand said, "ATTENTION EVERYONE! All OF YOU! COME HERE!"

Jigglypuff took my hand and we ran where Master Hand and everyone else are. "I like to thank some of you to build a bigger place for us! We face many challenges throughout the years! My brother has the keys to your room! We are hoping for a great year! And enjoy and don't forget to get your room keys!"

Everyone clapped at that speech, it was boring. Every Smash left brawl. Master Hand came up to me and said, " Kirby, since you are our new member of this awesome community, Jigglypuff is going to take you on a tour! And fun fact: she will be your Guardian-Mother!"

"Yup, it's true!" Jigglypuff said.

"Wait? What is a Guardian-Mother?" I said.

"A Guardian-Mother is basically a person who watches or take cares a younger person, Jigglypuff is responsible for your actions throughout your time here."

"Wow! I got someone to look after me?! Jigglypuff is now my third favourite!"

"Awww, Kirby! Don't make me blush!" Jigglypuff said as we hugged each other.

"Oh! Jigglypuff, take this," Master Hand says as he gave a list to Jigglypuff.

"You take kirby on a tour, and please be careful with kirby, we have many issues Smashers getting hurt on the tour." Master Hand.

Jigglypuff took my hand and we went on the tour. 

She showed me the kitchen (they call it a café), the stages where smashers fight, the rooms, the garden, the grassland, the Winterland, the Summerland, the dining room (where all smashers eat together), the bathrooms, the cooking room, the rooftops, the basement, and last but not least... The attic, Jigglypuff told me no one is allowed to be inside the attic, only Master Hand and Crazy Hand can go.

We arrived at a door, which shows the number 6th on it. Jigglypuff gave me a key and said, "Here, Kirby, this is your room key,"

I thanked her. "Oh, and if you're done checking your room, comedown for breakfast," Jigglypuff said.

I unlock my new room door and went inside. The room is beautifully designed, but small, look-alike my old room. I wonder who did this? Maybe Master hand.

I set my stuff beside my pink bed. I place my hand on the bed, it has a nice comfy feeling to it. I sigh and got out my phone, I was about to unlock it when I noticed a refrigerator.

I went to it, I opened it, nothing was inside, except for a bottle of vodka, grape flavour. To me, I personally love grape flavoured stuff, and the actual grape itself. I closed the refrigerator. I was about to head down for breakfast when I almost forgot the sheets Master Hand.


	8. Sheets And Breakfast

I place the sheets on my desk, it's basically a book. I checked all the sheets, there are so many smashers here. 

Like Mario, Luigi, Peach, Bowser, Wario, Mega Man, Bayonetta, Bowser Jr., Captain Falcon, Charizard, Chrom, Corrin, Daisy, Dark Pit, Dark Samus, Diddy Kong, Donkey Kong, Dr. Mario, Duck, Hunt, Falco, Fox, Ganondorf, Greninja, the Ice Climbers, Ike, Inkling, Isabelle, Incineroar, Ivysaur, Joker, Jigglypuff, Ken, King Dedede, King K. Rool and so much more! I know some, but still! 

I was about to close it when I saw Meta Knight's sheet. It also has a description, it said 'Meta Knight, a mysterious Smashers who's spies on others. He wears a mask to hide his face. Some say he had a horrible childhood. Others say he looks ugly. No one really knows why?'

I put the sheets inside the drawer. Shut my room door, locked it and went to the café. As I arrived at the café, there were a lot of Smashers. I went to get a blue tray, went to the food pick (they call it a food pick but I call just call it a cafeteria).

Then, a voice said, "Hey, sweetie! You must be the newcomer," that voice belongs to Isabelle.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Like, who really cares," I said as I picked my food, which was a salad.

Isabelle said, "Kirby, we all cared about you-"

I cut her sentence by saying, "Not all of them, like Jr. For example, he punched me in the face before the others got here. So that's why I have a bruise on my forehead."

Isabelle said, "Kirby, if you want, you can always hang out with me-"

I cut her again by saying, "I just..." I said slowly. "I just want to be alone right now, and thanks for the advice, Isabelle."

I got my food and left while looking sad. Now Smashers are giving me advice? That's so bullshit!

I was about to sit on a table when I heard whistling. I turned where the whistling came from, Meta Knight was the one who whistled at me. "Yo Kirby! Come sit with me and my friends!" He wasn't alone. He's with Solid Snake, Bowser, Marth and Ike.

I denied the request from Meta Knight. I am not going to sit with someone who almost punched me on the face. "Well, that sucks," said Marth behind me.

Other Smashers want me to sit with them, my insides were starting to get angry. I grind my teeth together just as I hear calls. I yelled, "ENOUGH OF THIS BULLSHIT!!!" as I kicked a chair and the chair flew and hit the ground and broke.

Everyone is silent, I run out of the café, I shut my room door and locked it. Tears run down my face, I fucking hate this place, I just want to go home and be with my family instead of these idiots!


	9. A Check-Up And Assembly

I slowly eat my salad as tears run down my cheeks. This place is a nightmare! I check the reviews on a house site (on my phone). People are saying that 'this place is the best place in the world!" No shit!

And I didn't realize, these are Smashers who posted their review, not a single hate review. (Well, a long time ago, I was originally going to call them fighters).

I sigh and turned off my phone. I looked at the window, it's big like 3 feet wide and height. My old window was 2 feet wide and height.

I opened the window to get fresh air, I was thinking in my head I should jump out of the window to escape, but then again, there is a 99% chance that I might get killed. Look, just as how I hate this place, I am not going to jump off a window, I am not a dumbass.

Then, a knock came through the door. I opened it, Dr. Mario was there, he said, "Good-ah morning, kirby," he looks just like Mario.

But with a doctors suit on.

"Morning, Doctor, can I help you with anything?"

"Well, not really, I just want to give you a quick check-up."

"Why? Nothing is wrong with me,"

"Well, then ever there is a newcomer, I always check them to be healthy because years ago, a smasher named Princess-ah Peach once had a disease called-ah Syphilis. She was in bad shape, so it took me weeks to get her better. She got it because she fucked man many times. So this will be a quick, dont cry after,"

"I won't," I mumbled.

He took out his doctor stuff and used all of them on me. After that, he said, "Kirby, I am quite-ah surprised, you're a healthy puffball!"

"Thanks, now, will you lea-" I was cut off my Master Hand through the speakers saying, "Attention everyone, there will be an assembly in about 10 minutes, I want all of you to come to Brawl, right this instance! Thank you!"

"Come-ah Kirby, Master Hand has an announcement for us! Ohhh I can't wait what it is!" Dr. Mario said as he took my hand and we ran to Brawl.

5 minutes later

We arrived, almost everyone is here. Dr. Mario let go of my hand and ran off to get a spot. I found a perfect spot on the seat row, the bottom one, the best place to be at.

I was about to sit on the bottom seat when Meta Knight took my spot. Shit! He noticed me and said, "Hey, Kid, come sit with me."

My mind was telling me no, so I ran off to find another seat. I denied his request again. As I walked the stairs, I was pulled in, Jigglypuff was the one who pulled me. I said, "Jigglypuff, thank goodness I found you!" As I hugged her.

"Why? Did something happened?"

"Why YES!! Smashers were calling me to sit with them at breakfast time, and I was so pissed off, I kicked a chair."

"Oh, it's ok, Kirby, I will keep you safe." 

"Thanks, Jigglypuff, you are a true Guardian-Mother."

Just then, everyone cheered because Master Hand and Crazy Hand appeared. Master Hand said, "Good morning everyone," through the microphone.

"We got some news, we are going to have a ball within 3 days!" Said Crazy Hand. "And it's for K-"

"Shut up, Crazy, not yet!" Master Hand said as he knocked Crazy Hand out. "Anyways, second news, you'll all meet our newcomer, named Kirby!"

My eyes shot open in shock. I didn't want to go up there with The Hands. Master Hand pull out a star and threw it at me like a boomerang. I caught it and got on (I actually know how to use one since I never went to hoverboard school).

I fly over to Master Hand. "EVERYONE! MEET KIRBY!!" Master Hand yelled. Everyone cheered. Some are saying like 'Your awesome!' Or 'You will love Smash Bros'. SHUT UP!! SHUT UP!! SHUT UP!!

Then, a flashback played in my head, tears run down my face. I didn't pay attention as I dropped the microphone.

Everyone gasped, Master Hand said, "Kirby? What the hell happened?" I didn't respond, as I fly out of Brawl.


	10. The Calm Down

I closed my room door, very hard, as it leaves cracks around the door. I got off the star and it turned small, I did not know it can do that. I put the star on my desk. Tears ran down my cheeks as the same flashback played in my mind.

Why oh why did I run away from Brawl and everyone else? Now Smashers think that I am embarrassing.

Then a voice said through the door. "Kirby?" As it knocked again.

I didn't want to open the door.

After a few moments, the figure opened the door. "Kirby, what happened out there?"

I turned to face Jigglypuff. "I-its none of your business, just leave me alone..."

"kirby," Jigglypuff came to me and hugged me. "I am your Guardian-Mother, you can tell me anything."

I hugged her back as I wipe a tear out of my cheek. "I..." I said slowly. "I had a flashback of my childhood, and it was hurtful..."

"Can you tell me what is the flashback about?" She said as she rubbed my sides, softly (I actually like it).

"It's better if you didn't know..." I sniffed. "And please, dont tell anyone about my flashback."

"I won't, Kirby," she let go of me. "Brawl was cut short after what happened, why not you make some friends, would that make you better?"

I looked at her with depression eyes. "Maybe...?"

"I'll leave it to you." As she kissed my cheek. "Bye, my sweetheart,"

She was about to leave my room when I said. "See you later, Puffy..."

She then closed my door, never in my life, I never got a kiss in the cheek. My mom said that it spreads bacteria. But I dont feel sick. Maybe my mom was being over-protected again. I sit on my bed, what am I going to do now?


	11. Luggage Take Out

After a while, I decided to draw a picture of me and Jigglypuff with crayons. I am starting to like her character, she isn't like the rest of the Smashers (well, we just know each other about an hour ago).

And so far, I like her. I hope she doesn't change after a while.

When I was done, I hung the picture on the wall above my desk. Someday I'll give it to her.

Then came a knock at my door, I was expecting Jigglypuff, but when I open the door, it was Captain Falcon.

"Hey kiddo, you're alright what happened." Captain Falcon said.

"Of course, Jigglypuff had to calm me down," I replied, I was half expecting him to make fun of me because men don't like pink.

"Puffy calm you down? Huh? A new side of Puffy." Falcon said

"What do you mean new side?" I said.

"Well, Jigglypuff used to a bitch when she first got here, haven't seen her in 5 years, but when you tell me she calms you down, it makes her a better Smasher."

Wow, that an interesting fact. "So, I'm guessing you're here because you want to check on me if I'm alright?"

"Correct. So, can I come in?"

I let him inside my room, it felt nice to have someone checking on you, at least he's nice. For now.

"Wow, your room is very pink! except for the wall, it a blue colour, like your eyes." Captain Falcon said.

"So, you hate the colour pink?" I said.

"Actually, I love the colour pink,"

"So you're gay then?"

"I'm not gay, I just love the colour, because, fun fact, when I first got here, I was wearing a pink suit instead of my purple suit, I still wear my pink suit, but only on pink day. And sometimes on battle. Pink reminds me of my mother, so that's why I love pink."

"Wow,"

"So, want to get your stuff out and put them in your drawers?" Falcon said.

"Sure, I should have done that before breakfast," I said.

I and Falcon took out my things from my luggage and backpack, Falcon put my hats, shoes, sunglasses and bows in the drawer.

While I took out my pillow, the sleeping pills, crayons, markers, food, the knife, and pictures of me and my parents.

I looked at my favourite picture, it's of me and my parents, in the hospital when I was just born, my parents look so young, I wonder how old they were.

A tear started to run down my eye. "So, that's your parents?" Captain Falcon said.

I quickly hide the picture in my backpack. "I already saw that Kirby, your parents look so young in that picture."

"Yeah, they do." Another tear came running down my cheek.

"You miss them?"

"Yeah, I really do, they are the only ones I have."

"You can always call them, Kirby, whenever I felt lonely, I call my mother for her kindness. You could do that, Kirby."

"Maybe your right, I should call them since I just got a phone. But not right now, we still have to get my stuff out of my luggage-"

"Its all done, I basically took your stuff and put all of them in the drawer while you were talking about how you miss your parents."

"Wait? What?"

I looked at my luggage, it's all gone. "Wow, you're very quick, Captain Falcon."

Captain Falcon said, "You don't have to call me Captain, if you really want, you can call me Bart Lemming."

"Bart Lemming?"

"Yeah, that my real name, most Smashers call me Captain Falcon because it's a easy name instead of Bart Lemming."

"Well, I'll just call you Bart, and sometimes Captain Falcon, deal?"

"Yeah, deal!" Captain Falcon said as we shake hands (I have to jump because Falcon is bigger than me).

Captain Falcon said, "Hey Kirby, want to play a prank on someone?"

"A prank? On who?" I said.

"Meta Knight of course!"

"But, wouldn't we get in trouble?"

"Don't worry, well hide and Meta Knight won't know who did it, cmon, Kirby. Don't you want revenge?"

"After he almost punched me? Sure, let's do it!"

"Yes!"

"But what will our prank be?"

Falcon looked around the room, he saw the food I got. "This will be perfect!" He said as he took it. "We can use this to prank Meta Knight!"

"But that my food."

"And? Do you really need it?"

"Not really," I sigh. "Fine, we can use it."

"Great, let's go!" Captain Falcon said as he ran out of my room. "You coming!?" He called for the distance.

"Yeah!"

I ran out of my room and close my door, I then follow Captain Falcon. I am so happy he didn't find the knife, if he did, I have to answer a lot of questions.


	12. The Prank

"So where is Meta Knight's room?" I ask.

"In room 27," said Captain Falcon.

We arrived at Meta Knight door, it's dark blue, Falcon knocks on the door and we ran off.

"Falcon you forgot to put food," I said.

"Ah, shit!" Falcon complained 

As we hide, Meta Knight opened the door, in anger, he must of doing some work. "The fuck?" he said, he then closed his door

Captain Falcon laughed. "Now, that is funny, so Kirby, you ready to do the actual prank?"

"Don't you think it's enough? We might get in trouble." I asked.

"Like what I said before, we won't get caught," Falcon said.

I rolled my eyes, I place the food by Meta Knight's door. I knocked and ran away.

Meta Knight opened the door in anger again. Meta Knight yelled, "ALRIGHT WHOEVER IS DOING THAT!!! I'LL!!!-" he looked at the food. "Well, well, well, what do we get here?" he picked it up. "well, I'll save this for later,"

he closed his door. I and Falcon were shocked, why didn't he eat it?!

Falcon said, "What the fuck?! he should have eaten it already-" he was cut off when Meta Knight came out of his room (his entire body is all green) while yelling. he ran the other way (I and Falcon were at the right side). I and Falcon laughed. "HA! HA! HA! THAT'S IS SO FUNNY!!" I laughed.

"I KNOW!! HA! HA! HA!" Falcon laughed.

We decided to go to the living room to calm ourselves. "Wow, I haven't laughed like that in years!"

I am laughing so hard, I almost choked to death. Luckily, Falcon calms me down. "Thanks, Falcon, I needed that."

"Your welcome, Kirby, you're a fantastic friend!" I looked at him with shocked eyes, d-did he says friend? My thoughts were cut off when Master hand called. "There, you are, Kirby, I need a word with you." I gulped. "Good luck, Kiddo, dont get beaten up," Falcon said as he ran away.


	13. The Talk

Master Hand was sitting on the couch, with goddamn Meta Knight! Wait a minute... This will be my chance to get out of this shitty place. Perfect plan! Master Hand said sounding sad, "Kirby, I'm sorry about happened earlier, I just want everyone to know you better."

"Ah, it's ok, it happens many times for me." I said. 

Master Hand sigh in relief, "Good to know, now, the reason I called you here because someone pranked Meta Knight by changing his body to green."

"And, if I catch the Smasher who did this to me... I'll break their fucking bones with my sword." Meta Knight said as he took his sword and chop up a table in 2 pieces. I gulped, I am not going to tell Master Had or Meta Knight that I did the prank, I'll get chopped up, which I don't want that happening to me. Maybe sometime later.

Master Hand faced Meta Knight, "Now, now, Meta Knight, we'll find the Smasher but first," he turned to face me. "I got to ask Kirby, so, Kirby, did you prank Meta Knight?"

I said, "What? Oh, no, no, no, I would never prank a gentleman like..." I looked at Meta Knight, his eyes changed to bloody red. "Meta Knight, yeah, yeah, I wouldn't."

"That good to know, Kirby, and plus, I am happy it wasn't you." Master Hand said. "You can proceed what you are doing originally."

"Thank you, Master Hand." I said as I walk away from the two, before I leave the living room, Meta Knight gave me a creepy-looking stare. My inside turned old and empty, my pupils shrink like a pea size. Meta Knight is a very scary character in my book. Just then, Captain Falcon appeared and said, "So, did you got in trouble? or you lied?"

"I-I lied to them, Falcon," I said sounding scared.

Captain Falcon questioned, "And why do you sound scared."

"Well, lets just say that someone is giving me a creepy stare." I said.

"Oh, I get it now," Captain Falcon said. "You should go to your room,"

"Yeah, I should." I said as I walk to my room, slowly.

When I arrived, I felt save now, I sigh and lay down on my bed, just then a knock came through the door. Oh what now?


	14. Star Fox x Falco: Part 1

I opened the door in anger. "What the fuck do you want?" 

"Oh, Kirby, it's me, Falco!" Falco said.

"What do you want? I just want peace and q-"

"I really need your help," Falco said. For fucks sake.

I sigh, "What kind of help you need? And make it quick,"

"You see, I have a huge crush on someone special."

"Ah, and will that be? A girl?" I smirked (Fun fact: this is my first time smirking).

"It's my partner, Star Fox." My eyes lid up in shock.

"Oh, so your a faggot with Star Fox." I smirked again.

"Kirby! Just please help me, Kirby, I love him so much." yeah, this character is fucking weird, God how much I hate this place.

"Ok, I'll help you, but." I said slowly. "You need to follow my steps, I done this before, and it wasn't pretty at all." It was true, I did this before, it happened when I was 8 years old, this girl who named is Emma loves this boy named Vasili, I am not going to tell you what happened, maybe a little bit later.

"Just help me! And then I'll leave you alone. Deal?" Falco begged. I sigh and shake his feathered-hand. "Yay! Thanks Kirby, your the fucking best." as he ran to Star Fox. I sigh and followed. We ventrally found Star Fox in the cleaning room. He is cleaning his gun, I have no idea why you would clean your gun, I sigh and think what were the steps, it had been so long since I used them.

"So, what is the first step in your book?" Falco said.

"Ok, if I rememebr corretly, I think it's step one: giving flowers."

"And where do you get flowers?" Falco questioend.

"I don't know, do you know a place where you get flowers?"

"We coud steal one of Daisy's flowers, but then again, if we do." Falco said slowly. "We'll be cooked meat."

I was about to say when I felt something behind me, I took it out, it was a blue flower, oh yeah, I rememebr this, I took this from a garden like 4 days ago. "We can use this, Falco-" he took it away from my hands. What an asshole.

He tiptoed to where Fox is cleaning, he place the flower beside Fox, he then ran fast as an actual falcon. He came back and said, "I did it, now, we have to wait for Fox to see it!"

"And how long will that take?" I questioned.

"I don't know, maybe a good second? I think?" Falco said. I sigh in anger. I wa sabout to turn to leave when Master Hand said through the speakers, "Attention, Smashers, please proceed to the main room, its time to pcik our fighters. Thank you."

"Oh boy, it's time! Cmon Kirby, you will love to see fighting." Falco said as he bolt out of the cleaning room. Fox is suprisingly gone. I sigh, can't believe this is happening, I started to proceed to the main room.


	15. Smash Bros

When I arrived in the main room, I saw a lot of Smashers, they were around a spinning wheel. Oh no, I know what this means!

"Alright everyone, today we are going to try something different, this, my friends, is call: The Super Smash Spinner! If you get picked, well, good job, but if you didn't get picked, next time for sure! We will only pick four fighters for today."

I said to myself 'Man, this is so stupid, I'm out of here!' I was about to leave when Sonic appeared. He said. "Hey! Kirbo!

I am pissed off. "Excuse me? That isn't my name, it's Kirby!"

"Wow, wow, wow, calm down, I am just using a nickname! jeez!" Sonic said.

"The hell is a nickname?" I questioned.

"Well, a nickname is a familiar or humorous name given to a person or thing instead of or as well as the real name. So that's why I called you Kirbo."

"Ah, sounds stupid to me." I said.

"Cmon us smashers get nicknames, for example um? Meta Knight, he is sometimes called The Lone Swordsman because he fights alone."

"What a ugly and weird nickname for a knight like him." I said as I crossed my arms.

"You should get picked, it's so fucking fun, even I win like a few times, I hope I get pick!"

"I really hope you do, and for me, hell no!"

"What was that, Kirby?"

"Nothing!" I lied.

We waited for a few more second when Master Hand said, "Alright, who will be our first fighter!" he spins the wheel, 'Please don't pick me! Please don't pick me! Please don't pick me!' I thought to myself. It landed on Diddy Kong, good for me. "Well done, Diddy, your our first fighter!"

"HOLY SHIT!! YES!!!" Diddy yelled in happiness.

Master Hand said. "Second fighter!" The wheel landed on Sonic. "Hey, what you look at that! You got picked, nice job!" I said (Fun fact: it's my first time saying 'nice job' to someone for a while). "Hell yay!' Sonic cheered.

"The third fighter." Master Hand said as he spins it again. Shit! It landed on Meta Knight! "Why?" I said to myself. Meta Knight chuckled, "Lucky me." He looks at me ( I can tell he is grinning because of his eyes). How fucking creepy! "Final fighter!" He spins the wheel, I close my eyes hoping I didn't get picked. (But I was very wrong) The wheel landed on me!

"Why look at that! Kirby is our fourth and final fighter!" Master Hand said.

I said, "What?!"

While everyone cheers. Meta Knight's eyes were wide and smirked under his sliver mask. I am getting creeped out.

I said, "Hold on! even beginners have to fight?"

"Of course Kirby, everyone has to fight, this is why it's called Smash Bros." Diddy said. I sigh.

"C'mon Kirby, get on the platform," said Sonic.

I stand on the platform, I close my eye and I was transported to a stage called: Dream Land. And the way it's designed is beautiful! Luckly, I wasent standing beside Meta Knight, I was beside Diddy. "Are you ready to fight?" said Diddy.

"Actually, I don't know how to f-" I was cut off by Master hand. He said, "Are all you four ready to fight?" They cheered, but I didn't because I hate this place so much! "Ready..." Master Hand started. I saw Meta Knight gave me a wink, I just froze there.

"It's ok, Kirby, I was scared too when it was my first fight, but I calm down after my fifth one." Said Diddy

"GO!" yelled Master Hand.

Diddy ran up to Meta Knight, he took out a wooden gun (which looks hilarious!), he was about to shoot it at Meta Knight when he sliced Diddy's stomach with his sword. Blood splated on the floor. Diddy fall to the ground, I screamed, I never saw anyone do that before! Meta Knight approach to Diddy.

Meta Knight chuckled, "Oh Diddy Kong..." he bent down and lift Diddy's chin to face him. "You have much yet to learn..." as he violently kicked Diddy out of the stage. I screamed again, Meta Knight turn to face me. His eyes shows he's smiling at me. Then, Sonic ran past Meta Knight, as he spins like crazy, I back away and ran. I can't do this anymore, I have to get out of here! I turned around to see Sonic.

Meta Knight has collapsed to the floor, then, out of nowhere, Meta Knight turned into dust and fly out. "What the fuck?" Sonic and I said. Then, again out of nowhere, Meta Knight appeared behind Sonic and again violently kicked Sonic out of the stage. Meta Knight tunred again to face me. He chuckled, "It's you and me now, Kirby..."

I gulped, I don't want to fight Meta Knight, but Jigglypuff yelled, "YOU CAN DO THIS KIRBY!!! I KNOW YOU CAN!!" she is right, I can do this but my mind said, 'You can't do it, Kirby, you'll get beat up by Meta Knight! you can't do this, just can't... Run away!' I ran from Meta Knight. "What the hell are you doing, Kirby?" I didn't listen to him as I jump out of the stage. "KIRBY!!!" Meta Knight yelled while everyone else gasped in shocked. Then Master Hand said, "GAME!"


	16. The Argument

Lucky the fight was short because of what happened. I was about to go to my room when Jigglypuff came up to me and said, "KIRBY! why did you do that?! No other Smasher would do that! Are you insane?!"

"Jiggly! I was so fucking scared of Meta Knight! He sliced Diddy's stomach!" I said.

"At least your not hurt from the fall," said Jigglypuff. "But please, don't fall from a fight again."

"I will," I said. Hope I don't get picked to fight.

I was about to go up the stairs when someone called me, "KIRBY!! GET YOUR PINK ASS HERE NOW!!!"

I turned around in shock, there was Meta Knight with an angry look in his eyes. His eyes were a deep bloody red.

"Why did you do that?" Said, meta knight. I didn't talk. I just look at him with a scared look. "TALK TO ME GODDAMNIT!!!!!!!"

"You know what, leave Kirby alone, you're scaring him," said Jigglypuff.

"Who the fuck ask you to told me?" Meta Knight said.

She stared at him with an angry face.

"Just get out," said Jigglypuff.

"Hahaha you still have your mother's blood and kindness, oh how adorable," said Meta Knight with an evil smile. Even if he had his mask on, I could see he is smiling. Because of his eyes.

Jigglypuff gasp, tears were running down her face. 

Meta Knight said, "Yup, should have known, you really cared about your mother, don't you? Or I should say, dead mother." 

I now felt sorry for Jigglypuff. First time in a while.

That's it, I had enough of standing here. I went in front of Jigglypuff and spoke, "Leave her alone, Meta Knight!"

Meta Knight spoke, "Oh, you're on her side then? How sweet, how Sweet. Now step aside kid and let me deal with this-" He was cut short because I slap him in the face, hard. His mask didn't come off. How is that possible? 

"Ah, what the fuck kid?" Said Meta Knight.

"Thank Kirby, your the best," said Jigglypuff.

I turn to face her and smiled at her. "Alright kid, if you're up against a fight? Then fight me!" said Meta Knight as he took out his sword, his sword was filled with Diddy's blood.

"No," I said in anger

"Excuse me?" He said.

"I said no."

"What the hell is your problem?"

"I'm telling you to get out of here and leave Jigglypuff alone."

"Fuck you, Kirby!"

"No, fuck you, Meta Knight! You nothing more than a monster!"

His eyes lid up, Jigglypuff gasped, as I walk up the stairs and yelled at Meta Knight, "YOU'RE A FREAKING MONSTER!"


	17. First Eyes

As I was about to go upstairs, Diddy's jetpack was flying like crazy. I did not know he had one and how is he alive? He should have been dead.

I duck down, Diddy said, "OH MY GOD!!!! SOMEONE, PLEASE GET MY JETPACK!!!!!!!!"

I watch everyone else duck down. Some of them are screaming.

 I said to myself, "you know what? I can do this. I don't want to be a shy kid who doesn't know how to fight. I want to be brave like every strong smasher!"

I yelled at Diddy, "DON'T WORRY DIDDY, I WILL SAVE YOUR JETPACK!!!" As I got on the jetpack.

I saw wires 5 red 8 blue, "WHAT KIRBY!!!!! DON'T-" Diddy yelled. 

I pull out 3 red wires. The jetpack went out of control. I was spinning around like crazy. Then suddenly I vomit, the vomit landed on Wario's head.

"MOTHERFUCKER!!" Wario yelled.

I couldn't see anyone. Lucky, Master and Crazy Hand show up.

"HOLY SHIT WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!?" Master Hand said as he snaps his fingers and the jetpack stop.

But I was slipped off the jetpack, I close my eyes hopefully I won't get hurt.

I heard Jigglypuff yelled, "KIRBY!!!"

And I heard some swordsmen, known as Marth, Ike, and Robin (the male version), talking to Meta Knight.

"Dude, don't scare Kirby, this is his first day, we want him to feel welcome," said Male Robin.

"Alright, I will go apologies to Kirby." Meta Knight muttered.

Before he was about to get up, I hit him. Jigglypuff said, "Oh God, not again!"

We were tumbling on the floor until we stop. I opened my eyes, the first thing I saw, was the floor. I lifted up my head to see Meta Knight looking at me; our eyes met for the first time.

I stared into his beautiful golden yellow eyes, as he stared at my ocean blue eyes.

"Holy shit, Kirby, are you ok?" Jigglypuff cared me up from the floor. 

I snapped and said, "Yeah, I'm ok."

"Cmon, we have to get you in your room, pronto!" said Jigglypuff. She took my hand and we ran upstairs.

We were already in the halls. I wasn't thinking about the fight, no, I was thinking about Meta Knight staring at me.


	18. Jigglypuff's Sad Childhood

As we're in my room. I sat on my bed, while Jigglypuff covers her face and leaned her body on the door.

I ask, "Jigglypuff? What's wrong?"

Jigglypuff said, "oh it's nothing, Kirby, just... Uh you know, resting,"

I didn't believe that I can tell something is wrong. I said, "Puff, you can tell me anything."

But she looked away, and said "K-k-Kirby I'm fine, you don't need to know." her eyes were watering up, I got up and walked to her.

"Jigglypuff, I knew you for a few hours, I know you can tell me, ever since I came here, I hate everyone but you, you treat me so nice, just like my mom. I think you will be a great mother too." I said.

She put her hand on my mouth and said, "Oh Kirby..." she has tears running on her face. "Thank you for saying that, it helps me a lot." And burst into crying. 

"Jigglypuff, tell me..." I said

Jigglypuff's POV

As I fall into Kirby's bed. Kirby said, "Did I say something wrong?"

I look up and look at Kirby, "Kirby, sweetie, let me tell you a story about my childhood,"

He sat on his bed and said, "So, what's this story your about to tell me?"

"Well Kirby, this is the story why I am nice, it all began when I was born."

Flashback (still Jigglypuff's POV)

"AHHH!!!! HOLY SHIT!!!!!, IT FUCKING HURTS SO BAD!!!!!!" said my mom, she screams in pain. Because she was giving birth. The doctor told her to push, my dad who was holding her hand, was worried too.

 1 big push, I came out of my mom's vagina. 

"Holy shit, she's beautiful," my mom said.

"Definitely perfect," said my dad.

My mom's tears were running down her face because she was happy.

Fast forward to 6 years later (still on Jigglypuff's POV)

My dad was a drug stealer, and my mom was a gardener, I was 6 at the time when this happened.

I was playing with my toys until I heard my mom and dad fighting, at the time I was young so I thought they are talking about the house.

 After the fight, my dad went to his room and my mom knocks on my door. 

"sweetie? Can you open the door for your mommy?" 

I opened the door and there stood my mom with tears on her face "Mommy? why are you crying?"

"Jiggly let me explain, in your room." she shut my door and sat on my bed and I had to sit on the floor.

 She explains "Jiggly, remember I told you, your father is a thief?" 

I nodded.

"Well, you didn't know the full story"

"What is it, mommy?" 

"Well, he's a drug stealer,"

"A Drug Stealer? What's that?" 

"A Drug Stealer is someone who takes other people's drugs, meds and never returned them." 

"W-what are you going to do?" 

"You need to pack your things and if anything happens to take your packs and run away."

I said, "What about you or daddy?" She looks at me and said, "We'll see," and she went out of my room.

 I just sit there just silent in my room.

5 hours later.....

I pack my things, everything in my room and put them under my bed.

 I was night time, and I was about to go to sleep when I heard fighting.

I slowly went to my parent's room. I opened the door a little bit, and I saw what scared me to this day.

My mom was duck taped on her bed and my dad walked to her. "Well well, my wife, it was a great time for us, but you have to die!"

I was afraid, why was he doing this to my mom? My mom said, "What the fuck!? I just hang out with this guy who likes me-" 

"SILENT WOMAN!!!! you cheated on me for no fucking reason. What about our child? If she was alone who knows what will happen to her? So I will kill you so you DON'T HURT MY DAUGHTER EVER AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!" He took a breath and said "any final words?" 

I burst the door opened and said, "Daddy? What are you doing?" 

"Stay away Jiggly, your mommy is going to be killed because she betray us!"

Before he could say a word, I went in front of my mom and said, "no! Mommy has to be with us!" 

"Move out of the way Jiggly, this is between me and your mother!" My dad said.

Luckily, my mom took off the duck tape and push me and said her final words to me "JIGGLY RUN!!!!" Before she was stabbed at the back with a knife. 

"Ha, the job is done." My dad said as he took a sip of his drink. I screamed and run out of the room.

 I took my things and exit the house, I could hear my dad final words before I disappear from the bushes "JIGGLY!!!!!!!!!" 

Flashback end (end Jigglypuff's POV)

Kirby's POV

"To this day I remember her voice in my head with that horrible scream," Jigglypuff said.

"Oh Woah, what a horrible childhood you had, the worst part was your mom died when you were 6, so um? What happened after when you run away from your home?" I ask.

"After I ran away, I knock on someone's door they opened and was shocked I had tears running on my face one of the owners' said, 'Oh my god what happened to you?' I explain that my mom was murder by my father.

So they adopt me as there own, they already had a child." said Jigglypuff. 

"Who is it?" I said

"It was Daisy, back then she didn't treat me good, but after like 4 to 5 years she liked me a lot," Jigglypuff said with a smile.

I ask, "Oh, how nice of her, so did Daisy taught you how to be nice?"

"Actually your right she did when I just turned 10, but we don't hang out that often, she has other friends and I'm ok with that," said Jigglypuff.

I ask again, "Will you ever see your dad again?"

Jigglypuff was frozen for a minute when she yelled, "NEVER!!! I never want to see him again what he did to my mom, myself, my life, all of it is ruined because of my Drug Stealer, Killer, FUCKING FATHER!!!!!!" She scared me as I back away a bit. "Sorry, it's just that.... I don't want you mention my *father* ever again." She jumped out of my bed as she walked out of my room and closed the door. Poor Jigglypuff...


	19. It's Dinner Time

I just sat there, on my bed, in my room just thinking of the story. I can't believe that Jigglypuff had a sad childhood, even I don't care about anyone, I felt bad for her.

I was about to get up when Isabelle opened my door.

"Hey Kirby, how are you feeling?"

"Uh... Ok? Why you ask?"

"Because what happened in Brawl," 

"Ah, I got over it." I lied. "And plus, Captain Falcon and I are friends!" 

"How did you get Captain Galcon to be your friend?"

"With some jokes," I lied again.

"Oh ok, anyway it's dinner time!"

"But we don't eat in the café, right?"

"Your right, we eat at a special table with all the smashers."

My eyes lid up, I thought, 'All the smashers in one table!' 

"Any questions?"

"I have one, how big is the table?"

"Oh it's big very big, Cmon Kirby dinner us waiting, it will be your first time with a lot of smashers."

I spoke, "ok, I hope I don't get food poisoning or disgusting food."

"Don't worry, Kirby, the food is fresh and healthy." I sigh in relief, "Ok I trust you." 

"yuppie, let's go!" Isabelle said as she ran out of the door, I then follow her.


	20. A Bad Dinner

As I walk down the halls with Isabelle. I notice everyone was getting into groups.

I didn't want to, Isabelle gave me what looks like a menu. "Uh, why do I need this?" I said 

"So you can order, it's like a restaurant!"

"Oh, that's kinda interesting, thanks, I guess?"

"Your welcome, sweetie, now wash your hands and oh, here take this."

She gave me medicine, just in case if I get food poisoned. Smartass. 

"Thanks,"

"Your welcome now go wash your hands before eating." 

I nodded and she left.

I went into the boy's bathroom and wash my hands. After I was done, I can hear talking, I hide in the bathroom stall.

I shut the door and I stayed silent. The door opened, I cover my mouth with my hands.

 It was Master Hand and Sonic. "Goddamnit, Sonic, why would you put speed beans?" Master Hand said.

"So everyone can have energy," Sonic said.

"Oh Sonic, now I had to tell Isabelle to make another bowl of bean soup. Will you promise me to not do that again? And your fucking high, you know that,"

"Yeah yeah, whatever"

"This is Kirby's first dinner with us, we need to feel he's welcome, got it? And tell the others to be on their best behaviour."

"Yeah sure, why not," Sonic muttered.

They both left the bathroom.

 I opened the stall door and wash my face, I then took the medicine and drink it. It was disgusting but I can handle it.

I quickly left the bathroom and went downstairs. When I was at the dining room, there were a few smashers on the table while sitting and talking.

I sat on the chairs on the left side of the table and waited for my food. A few more smashers came, I saw Meta Knight coming down the stairs.

Oh no, Jigglypuff told me to stay away from him. Luckily, I hide under the table.

I saw Meta Knight's purple armoured shoes appeared. I stayed silent.

He spoke, "Shit, the new kid isn't here,"

I giggled, for now, this will be my new- "Kid, what are you doing under that table?" A voice said.

I turned around, there is Morgana (Joker's pet cat), he pulled out a gun. "Shhhh, be quiet, I dont want him to find me," I said to Morgana.

"Who? Him with the purple shoes?" Morgana said.

I nodded.

"Dont worry, kid, I won't let him find you," Morgana said. "But, tell me your name first,"

"Its kirby," I said.

"Awww, that's a cute name, Joker doesn't call me Morgana, sometimes he does, but most commonly he calls me slave,"

"Why? Did he... You know? Raped you?" I said.

"No, he didn't, he calls me slave because Morgana is a hard name for him to pronounce,"

I was about to say when I was pulled out under the table. The figure places me on a chair.

The figure chuckled, "You really think I'm that stupid?" My eyes lid up, how did Meta Knight know I was under there? Morgana tapped my foot, I look down, he was showing a card saying 'I'm sorry,' with a sad face.

I did silent language to Morgana, saying 'Its ok,' with a happy face. (I am a professional at silent language), Morgana smiled and went under the table.

I sigh and faced Meta Knight because he was tapping my arm. 

He said, "Now, Kirby, let's talk about-" he was interrupted by Donkey Kong saying, "Hey meta knight, what are you telling the kid?"

"You motherfucking donkey." Meta Knight muttered under his breath in anger.

I spoke, "Excuse me? I have a name you know? If someones call me kid, my dad can break their throats,"

Donkey Kong gave me a surprised look. "Your dad can break throats? That awesome my dad can't do that-"

He was interrupted by Meta Knight saying, "Hehe, it's because your dad is dead!" The look in Meta Knight's eyes, he is smirking.

Donkey Kong looks away, I could see he had a sad look. I move my chair away from Meta Knight, but Meta Knight notices and move his chair beside me.

Meta Knight said, "Anyways, I was saying-" he was cut off by a voice yelling, "KIRBY!!!!!!" I knew that voice, I turned around, Jigglypuff was there.

"Kirby, what did I told you?" She looked at Meta Knight and back at me, she sighed, "Fine, I think this is ok. For now." as she sits beside me. Meta Knight sighed in anger.

I took out the menu, and search what to eat. Meta knight taps my arm, he spoke "Um Kirby, why don't you get a salad,"

I gave him a look. "Just trust me ok?" He said.

I nodded and look back at the menu what to drink. Crazy Hand is the waiter, he listed what the Smashers want. He went to me, "Hey Kirby, first time here what can I get ya!"

I was about to speak, but Meta Knight interrupted. "I'll do the talking here, me and Kirby want salads and the drinks will be tea."

I didn't want tea, I wanted water, but that's what you get.

Meta Knight grinned at me. I am still creeped out from that grin. After Crazy Hand listed our food, he flies off to the next Smasher.

I cross my arms and waited, now the table is completely full. Master Hand place the food on our plates, "Now dinner is really served," said Master Hand.

I look at my freshly-made tea I pushed away, but Meta Knight notices. "Kirby? What are you waiting for? Eat up." as he lifts up his mask (only his lips show) and bit the lettuce.

I grab a fork and a knife and cut the carrot. Meta Knight again notice ."Kirby? What the hell are you doing?"

I look at him. "look, I'm not being rude but, why eat like this?" He questioned. I still look at him.

"WHY ARE YOU NOT TALKING TO ME!?"

"Hey! Leave Kirby alone Meta Knight!" said Jigglypuff.

Meta Knight stared at Jigglypuff, I continued eating, Jigglypuff asks "Uh? Kirby, why are you eat like that?"

I spoke, "That's my parent's way of eating, like pizza, fries, burgers and any type of junk food. Its a better way than put the whole food in your mouth,"

"That's cool!" She said.

"And Fun fact: I and my parents are Russians" 

This shock Jigglypuff. "Your parents are Russian?"

"Yeah, I sometimes speak Russian to my parents. But I am pretty bad at Russian, my parents were planning to take me to Russia. Before all of this."

Jigglypuff was amazed, she smiles and pats my head.

Master Hand rang the bell. "Alright everyone, I have to say something."

Everyone looked at Master Hand. "As you can see, Kirby will give a speech." I was like WHAT!? Master Hand didn't tell me before this! Everyone looked at me, Meta Knight gave me a smile. I took a deep breath.

"Well, I would like to thank the Hands for bringing me here to Smash Bros, I do miss my parents but I will not forget them, I will be happy to know all of you." I said while smiling, I lied because I hate this place and want to go back home to my parents.

Everyone clapped. "aww your so sweet Kirby," said Crazy Hand. 

After I was done my salad, Meta Knight touched my foot. I look at him, he was grinning. 

Jigglypuff notice, "Hey, what are you doing?" 

"Mind your own business." Meta Knight said. her mouth dropped.

"Excuse me? You don't treat a friend like that!"

"Look, who fucking cares, I can do whatever I want, now if you excuse I'm playing with Kirby."

I was getting annoyed, so I move my chair a little far away from Meta Knight, but he grabs my chair and moved it, so I was really right next to him.

He continued to tap, touch and look at me. Jigglypuff spoke, "You need to stop, it's Kirby's first dinner, we don't want Kirby to be creeped out!"

"Do I fucking care?"

I saw her face turned angry. "You better get away from Kirby or else you will pay!"

He gave Jigglypuff the middle finger.

"Say, Kirby, where is your te?- oh, there it is!" he gave it to me.

I put it back on the table. "Hey what's wrong?" Meta Knight said.

I look at him. Before I was about to say something.

Jigglypuff yelled: "ALRIGHT META KNIGHT IF YOU DON'T GET AWAY FROM KIRBY OR YOUR DEAD MEAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Everyone looks at what was going on. "What is the problem?" Said Master Hand.

"Hm, you yell just like your father to your dead mother, oh how interesting," said Meta Knight.

I spoke, "now-now you two, just be quiet and eat."

"Kirby, don't get into this please," said Jigglypuff.

"Oh, you better get into this Kirby, this will be fun."

"This is your final warning now shut up!"

"How about you shut up your dead mom I could hear her in my head!"

Jigglypuff got mad, I tried to push her but she said. "Out of the way Kirby!"

She pushes me away. And I hit my head on the floor. "Oh haha, what are you going to do? Hit me?" Meta Knight teases.

Jigglypuff grabbed a spoon "Wow what are you doing with that?" Meta Knight said in surprise.

"COME HERE, BITCH!!!!!!!!" She jumps on top of him and starts punching him.

Everyone was cheering, does this happen all the time? I watch the fight, I tried to help but Samus grabbed me. "Kirby don't get into this."

"but I have to help, Jigglypuff!"

"Kirby, no,"

I saw Jigglypuff getting hit by Meta Knight's sword in the head, hard.

I finally got out of Samus' grip and went to help "Jigglypuff!!" I yelled.

Meta Knight kicked her in the stomach 12 times, very hard.

Before she was about to get hit again, I push her out of the way and Meta Knight punch my eye instead. I got a black eye.

Everyone gasps.

"OH MY GOD!" Yelled Jigglypuff. 

Meta Knight was shocked by what he just did. "I-I'm so sorry-" 

I ran out from the dining room trying not to cry. Jigglypuff ran after me while yelling, "KIRBY! WAIT!"


	21. The Origin of Meta Knight: Part 1

I went inside my room while holding my black eye. I sat on my bed I thought 'don't cry Kirby don't cry!'  I could feel tears running down my face.

Jigglypuff came into my room. "Kirby, I'm so sorry what happened back there." She said sounding sad. "I didn't mean to start a fight at your first dinner."

I looked at her, she had a worried face.

I spoke, "it's ok I know you didn't mean to."

She smiled, "Thank god!" 

I want to know why Meta Knight is acting like a jerk?

I ask, "Um, Jigglypuff?"

"Yes? what do you want?" She sat on the bed with me.

"I want to tell...." I said, slowly.

"Tell what?" She questioned.

I took a deep breath, "Why is Meta Knight being a jerk?"

Jigglypuff just looked at me with a surprised look.

"Kirby... Do you really want to know?"

I nodded my head.

She sighs, "Stay right here," As she ran out of my room. 

A few minutes later, she came back with a book.

I ask "What's this?"

"This is everything about Meta Knight, I think,"

I was excited but at the same time, I was worried.

She opened the book and read, "Meta Knight, always stood out to be one of the most mysterious and rude smashers. How did all this start? Well, a few years ago he was once a young, handsome, Star Warrior. But it all changes in a war where Meta Knight got half of his face burned off. All its left is his eyes and mouth and the other half. The rest..... scared face. After this happened, he becomes the mysterious, rude and mean Meta Knight. To this day we don't know why Meta Knight won't explain his past." She stopped reading the book.

"You see Kirby, this is why," she said.

My eyes were wide opened, that was it? I want more information about Meta Knight, I don't think she got the whole story.

"Anyways, get some sleep, hopefully, the next day will be better," Jigglypuff said.

I nodded and lay down, "Oh and Kirby," I look at her.

"Stay completely away from Meta Knight, if he calls your name runoff," as she left my room.

I just lay there waiting what will happen tomorrow. I hope the second day will be better. So far, things are getting worse for me. I hope my parents are ok.


	22. Mom Calling

The next day came slow, I groaned as I woke up. Just then, the sound of my phone Ringing. I fall off the bed.

I grab my phone, to see who it was. I was surprised, it was my Mom calling me. I smiled.

I swipe the green phone. "Hello?"

"OH THANK GOD!!!! your alright my sweetheart?" My mom said.

"I miss you, mom," I said.

"I miss you too, oh, and Kirby do you see the Video Call button?

"Yeah?"

"Press on it so we can see each other faces" I press the Video Call button.

And my mom appeared on the phone screen. she notices something. "Kirby? Why do you have a black eye and a bruise on your forehead?"

I didn't want to tell my mom the Truth.

So I lied "A ball hit my eye and the bruise is from the same ball that hit my eye,"

"Oh, well do you guys have a doctor here?"

"We do, his name is Dr. Mario. yesterday he gave me a check-up."

"But, Kirby, we went to the doctors 5 ago and your perfectly fine."

"But, mom, he was just checking on me,"

"Do I really care? Anyways, aren't you hungry?"

"Well, I am but, there is no food in my fridge."

"Wait? They gave you a fridge?"

"Well, yeah, but there is no food in there, I'll show you, mom." I went to the fridge and opened the door. 

I and my mom were surprised. There, was a freshly made eggs in the fridge. 

I said "What the hell? Last time I went to look in the fridge, there was nothing inside" I lied about the bottle of Vodka to my mom.

"Now, that's weird," my mom said.

I picked up the eggs and went to sit by my window. I place my phone in front of me while I ate my eggs.

"So, have you made any friends?" My mom said 

"Well, not really, some Smashers were really bullshit, while others just try to be nice to be but failed in the end."

"Poor you, so how is Smash Bros?"

"Bullshit, mom, I hate this place, I wanted to go home to see you guys again."

"Well, we can't do anything about it, your dad said we will call you tomorrow, so you'll hear him."

"Thanks, mom," I smiled 

She smiled at me. "That's my hermaphrodite." 

"Mom!" I said sounding annoyed.

"What? Just saying, so what's going to happen?

"We're having a ball in two days, but I have a problem."

"What is it, sweetie?"

"Should I go or not?" 

"Kirby, it's your choice,"

I was mad inside but I can't stay mad at my mom.

"Thanks, for your advice, mom,"

"Your welcome, I'm hanging up now, stay safe, eat healthy food, understand?"

I nodded.

"Good, bye my sweet hermaphrodite."

"Bye mom," she hangs up the phone.

I was happy to see my mom again, I finished my eggs and put the plate inside the fridge. I was about to clean my bed until someone pounded on my door. I sighed, "Who could that be?" I went to the door and open it.

What shocked me, it was Meta Knight.


	23. A Run Away

I tried to close the door. But Meta Knight's foot was in the way.

Meta knight completely opened the door. I held the doorknob. "Kirby, let me explain,"

I let go of the doorknob. "That's it, just stay like that a-" I quickly close the door and lock it.

Meta Knight growls and turns the knob "You know I can get in you know, I have a nail, I'm not going to hurt you, I promise, Please?" 

I didn't talk to him.

"Fine if you don't want to talk, I'm opening the door" I heard he took out a nail and put on it in the knob. I heard a click.

 I thought to myself, 'FUCK! What to do? If he gets in I'm dead for sure. I just want to e- That it, when he will open the door I will run super fast like The Flash,'  he unlocks the door.

"Heh heh heh, FINALLY I GOT YOU NOW!" He opened the door. But I ran past him, he turned around and saw me running.

"YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM ME KIRBY!" he chased after me. I ran super fast, I thought 'how does he know where am I staying?' Luckily I saw the boy's bathroom and went inside.

I went inside one of the stalls. Meta Knight kicked the bathroom door opened.

"Oh Kirby, where are you? I saw you went in here. You know you can't hide from me." He said in a creepy tone. I heard he opened the first stall.

I cover my mouth with my hands and stayed silent. I thought 'please don't open stall number 10, please don't open stall number 10, please don't open stall number 10!' 

He opened all 9 stalls until he reaches the last stall and opened it.

(The one I was in), "Heh heh heh, there you are, I was looking for you," He said.

I said nothing.

"Cmon, just talk to me!" 

I still said nothing.

"Fine, don't talk," he grabbed me, I tried to escape but his strong hands pinned me on the stall wall.

He smiled at me "Well, Kirby, what are you going to do?-"

He was cut short by Mr. Game & watch saying. "META KNIGHT!!!! DID YOU DO THIS!!!!???"

Meta Knight took out his sword. "Game! Shut the fuck up" He yelled. Before he looked at me I ran away.

I passed Mr. Game & watch. I kept running not looking back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters' original name was A Meta Knight Run Away, but I change it to A Run Away because A Meta Knight Run Away sounds silly and goofy


	24. A Talk

I ran inside the café. I then quickly sat down on a table.

While I was catching my breath, Bayonetta sat on the table with me.

"Good morning darling, how are you?" She spoke. "And why do you look so tired? Didn't you got any sleep?"

I spoke, "Well, long story short, I was chased by someone." I yawned.

"Who did?"

"Meta Knight of course!"

I saw her eyes lid up.

And she slaps her forehead, "goddammit! Meta Knight!"

I ask, "Is there something wrong?"

She looked at me with an unhappy look, "Kirby, do you know what that means When someone is chasing you?" 

I shake my head no. 

"It means that Meta Knight is interested in you."

My jaw dropped. "FUCKING BULLSHIT!" I grabbed the chair I was sitting on and throw it. The chair hit Wario on the head, again.

Bayonetta said, "Calm down, Kirby!-"

"CALM DOWN...! CALM FUCKING DOWN!? I CAN'T CALM MYSELF! FIRST I WAS SENT HERE FOR NO GODDAMN REASON! AND NOW SOMEONE IS INTERESTED IN ME!? WHAT KIND OF PLACE IS THIS?!"

"Kirby! Calm down!" Yelled Bayonetta.

I blinked and said, "Sorry, Bay, I had that many times in the past before,"

"Now, that was unexpected, what kind of problem do you have? And what I can tell, isn't good." She said.

Before I was about to talk. Meta Knight came up to me, "hey, Kirby!"

I look away from him.

"Look I'm sorry, the reason why I was chasing you it's because I want to tell you something,"

I look at him, he had a sad look in his eyes, Bayonetta on the other hand, she looked shocked. I was about to speak when Bowser Jr came to the table

"Well, well, well, looks like the gumball is sitting on my spot!"

Meta Knight gave Jr anger look.

I just ignored Jr. 

"If you don't get out of my seat, I will beat you until you have another black eye!"

I still ignored.

"THAT IT! IM GOING TO KILL YOU BITCH!" he yelled as he grabbed me.


	25. Fight

Jr pushes me to the floor, hard Everyone saw what is going on.

I tried to get up but Jr Punch me in the jaw, hard. Everyone gasp, Jr. Said, "how does that feel, gumball?"

I spoke, "W-w-what did I do to you!?" 

Jr Looked at me with a grin.

Bowser came to the scene. "What the fuck is your problem Jr!? Kirby is new here, why beat him up?-"

Jr Punch Bowser in the arm.

Jr. Said "Why I beat up Kirby? Its because I wanted to be the most important and cared kid in Smash Bros, not Kirby, or I should say pink, fucking puffball, gumball!" 

I was crying softly, I didn't want to get beat up again.

 Master and Crazy Hand came to the scene. "What the hell is going on?" Said Crazy Hand

Mario tried to pick me up, but Jr said, "MARIO! PUT KIRBY DOWN! NOW!"

Mario went in front of me, "Is this how you treat a newcomer!"

Jr stared at Mario.

I crawled away but Jr stomped on my foot, hard. He flipped me over and started punching me, hard.

I said, "please stop... Please,"

"NEVER!" He yelled.

I was about to get punched again when Meta Knight picked up Jr by the neck. He drew his sword to Jr's neck.

"Leave Kirby alone," said Meta Knight with a low, deep, dangerous, voice.

He dropped Jr on the floor, Jr has a line mark on his neck, Jr said, "Heh, heh, heh, that what you think, Meta Knight!"Jr ran to me.

Meta Knight tried to stop him, but it was too late. Jr grabbed a plate and smash it on my head.

Marth, Roy and Bayonetta grabbed Jr while yelling at him.

I felt uneasy, I could hear someone saying, "I'm taking him into my room, " Then I passed out.


	26. Apologies

I quickly woke up, I felt bandages on my head. I looked around, I was in a different room, it was a lot bigger than mine.

Now, this has to be my chance to escape! Just as I was about to, Meta Knight came in the room. Shit, this is his room.

Meta Knight was drinking tea, green tea I suppose. He finished his tea and place the cup on his brown (similar to mine) desk.

He sat on the side of the bed. He covers his mask with his hands. "Oh my god why?"

I looked at him. "Why did you save me? You could have left me there to get hurt,"

He looked at me, his eyes change to a light blue, (I think it means sad).

"Its because I wanted to make you smile. Ever since you arrived, you looked sad, I can tell that you missed your parents. I tried to talk to you, but instead, I made you afraid of me." I could tell he is upset.

Even he did chase me, I hate to say this but, I forgive him, I put my hand on his arm. He looked at me and his eyes change back to yellow.

I ask, "So, what were you about to say before I was beaten up?"

"I was about to say sorry,"

"About yesterday?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, those kinds of things. I'm so sorry Kirby, I just want to make you smile. But I guess that fail..." 

I leaned my head to his head, he noticed. He wraps his arm around me. 

I ask, "It's ok, Meta Knight, everyone makes mistakes,"

He smiled, "So, um... Do you want to be best friends then?" 

I smiled at him. No one in my life ever wanted to be my friend. Ever time I tried, the kids would bully me. So I nodded as I shake his hand.

His eyes went green, he then hugged me and thanked me.

We sat on his bed and talked about life and what is happening right now. 

I thought, 'Man, it good to finally talk to a new friend,'


	27. Details

As we sat on his bed.

Meta Knight said, "So, now we are alone."

I looked at him, with a confused look.

"Let's talk about our appearance." He said.

I simply ask, "Why?" 

"You know? The Sheets Master Hand gave you,"

"Oh yeah, about those, I... I hide them somewhere,"

"It's fine, Kirby, anyways, how about you go first," 

I took a breath.

As he said the first question, "How old are you?"

My insides exploded. I hate to answer that question.

But I had to.

"I'm... I'm... *sigh* 12 years old." 

His eyes wide up. His eyes change to pink, but change back to yellow.

"Wow, that young, I like it!"

At first, the way he says it. It made my fucking bones chill, but then again, I think he just excited to see a 12-year-old.

"However, I felt like I am 16-years-old," I said.

"You feel like your 16? I used to get that feeling when I turned 18. You want to know what I used to feel?"

"What?" I said.

"I used to feel I was 26 years old, but it left when I turned 20. Anyways, next question, what gender you are? I am confused a little bit. Are you male or female?" 

My second hated question, (Actually, nobody ever asked me about this question, so Meta Knight is the first).

I said, "Um how do you explain this? You see... I'm both,"

"Both? What do you mean both?" He was confused but I gave my best shot?

"Well you see, I'm intersex," I said.

His eyes lid opened.

"Oh? So your both male and female?"

I nodded.

He smiled "That is fucking awesome! I barely met anyone that is intersex!" I was surprised, he actually loves that.

"So next question," I said.

He was thinking, he got an idea. He said "Third and final question, I know it's short because that is what the sheet is. Anyways when is your birthday?" 

I took a deep breath.

"I was born on April 27th, my birth time was 6:20 pm," Meta Knight is writing a notepad, (I guess the things I said).

"Ok, my turn, so say the same questions I said to you," Mera Knight said.

"So, the first question, how old are you? I'm guessing your either 34 or 54 years old."

"Well, you're wrong, I am 22 years old,"

"22 YEARS OLD!? How?! Your voice sounds like your older!"

"It's because of puberty." He chuckled.

"Ok next, well not a question, I already know your male,"

"yeah, so next question."

"So, when were you born?"

"I was born in March 23th, time was 3:21 am."

"So, that's the last one, we're done?" I said.

"No, we have to do what we like and hate, you dont have to say a lot of things, I'll start, I like fighting, reading, books, sweet treats, my mask, grape flavours, my sword, and gory stuff. And I hate some bad relationships, and people touching my sword. Now you say what you like and hate." Meta Knight said.

"Ok, so I like sweet treats, playing on tricks, chores, my parents, Russia, and grape flavours. And I hate idiots, seeing my parents upsets, performing, and sometimes talking in public."

"Well, I hate to say it, but, your likes and hates sounds similar to mine," Said Meta Knight.

"Looks like we have something in common together," I laughed.

"Yeah, we do,"

We went back to sitting in silence. I am starting to get used to Meta Knight, I am glad I didn't say 'I hate friends' if I had, oh boy, shit going crazy.

After a few minutes, Meta Knight whispered, "You want to see my face?"


	28. Face Reveal

I was shocked, I looked at him with a surprised look.

"You kidding me? It a joke, right?" I said.

He shakes his head no.

"But, didn't you said you hate showing your face?" 

"Only to some, Jigglypuff saw my face and she's ok with it, but please keep it a secret understand?" Meta Knight said.

I nodded.

"Good, just do not scream," he slowly untied the band behind his mask.

I was excited to see his face. But at the same time, I was really scared.

He took off the band, "You ready?"

I nodded.

"Ok," he took a deep breath as he took off his mask.

My mouth dropped, he did have scars on the half of his face, but he looks like me. I expected him to look like the other Smashers. 

He giggled "So, what do you think?" 

"I think it looks-"

He looked at me.

To me personally, the scaring made him look scary, I'll tell you what his scars look like, his eye isn't yellow, more of a reddish colour, black scarring on his eye and half his mouth, and a whole lot of stitches, ouch, how did he got that scaring?

"I think, it's beautiful," I said, trying not to sound scared.

He smiled (the scars made his smile bigger) and hugged me, I surprisingly hugged him back. 

"I knew it! But remember, keep it a secret," Meta Knight said as he put on his mask back on.

We talked a lot for a whole while.

Until, Meta Knight said, "Say, Kirby, do you want to go somewhere with me?"

"Go? Go where?" I questioned.

"You know, a city?"

"Wait? You mean you want me to come with you to Gotham City?"

Yeah? So, do you want to come?"

"So explain this, what are we going to do at Gotham City?" 

"To steal stuff from a house,"

My eyes wide opened, and my mouth dropped.


	29. A Trip

"So you're in?" Meta Knight said.

My mind was full of robbery. I can't even think straight. Meta Knight snaps his fingers to wake up my mind full.

"Hey?! You in or not,"

I didn't want to make him upset. So I choose to go with him.

"Yeah, yeah I'm going with you," I said.

He smiled and pat my head, "That's a good kid, even if you're 12-year-old, you made a great choice. Now get what you need for the robbery,"

He got out a huge sack from under his bed.

I ask, "Why do you need a sack?" 

"So we can put gold, money and a whole lot of shit in here. What are you waiting for? Go and get what you need and meet me by the entrance door,

I left Meta Knight's room.

I walked down the hall, before I made it to my room. Falco came up to me, "Kirby there you are, where were you?"

I said, "I was resting in Meta Knight's room," 

"Oh? how did it go?" 

"It went well,"

"Remember yesterday where I want Star Fox?" 

I remembered.

"Sorry Falco, Meta Knight and I are going on an adventure" 

Falco had a sad look.

"I'm sorry Falco..."

"It's ok, I can ask someone else, if that didn't work, I will need your help. See ya later Kirby and good luck at your adventure,"

I thanked him and he left.

I went into my room. I thought to myself, 'Shit! What am I going to do? I'm going to rob a house with Meta Knight! Kirby just listen to his rules and it will be all good!' 

I took a breath and search in my backpack.

Luckily, I got my knife. "This will be perfect, I'll just stab them and it will be ok," I said.

I grabbed it and left my room. On my way to Meta Knight, Bowser Jr was there.

I ask in anger, "What the hell do you want?"

He didn't say anything, he just looked at me.

"I said what the hell do you want?" I repeated.

He smiled, "Heh, heh, heh, you're going with meta knight,"

How does he know?

"But how?"

"Easy I was right on his door and heard everything. And I'm telling on Master Hand on you!"

I didn't know what to do, which an idea came in my head.

"So, what do you say-" Jr was cut off as I kicked his head to the right, hard.

"Fuck you asshole!" I continued to kick his head until it has bruises. I took out my knife and stab him on the leg, he a ventrally passed out from the beating.

I heard clapping behind me, it was Meta Knight, "My-my, Kirby you beat up someone and stab them at the end, I'm very proud of you," he smiled.

I kinda blush, he notices "Kirby? Are you blushing?" He smirked.

"What!? Oh no, no, no! I was not!" I said.

He gave me a confused look. "Ok, let's go,"

We were outside, I smell the air.

"so Meta Knight," He looked at me, "I got questions, one: Bow will we get to the house? Two: why bring me?"

"First, I need some help in the robbery, I can't do it all by myself. Second, we will fly there,"

"But how are we going to fly-?"

His cape transforms into bat wings.

What the heck? How can a cape do that? It's cool and weird.

I ask, "Whoa! how did you do that?"

He smiled, "heh magic. Cmon, climb on,"

I got on Meta Knight, I am surprised he can carry me.

"So, how fast can you go?"

"Wait and see,"

He just flaps his bat wings.

"Nothing is happening, you're just flapping your wings-"

Meta Knight flies up fast. I hold on to his back, tight. He went in zig-zags. I didn't want to look down as I shut my eyes. This is what it feels like to ride an airplane.

"Kirby? You're alright?" Meta Knight said.

"N-n-n-n-n-no!" I said sounding scared.

"Don't worry, we are at the city alright,"

I open my eyes and look up, Gotham sure is beautiful. Except for the rest of Gotham, like what I mentioned earlier, downtown is beautiful.


	30. Steal Flashback

We landed on a house roof. I then got off meta knight, I ask, "Say, Meta Knight. Is this the place?"

"Why yes, it is," I looked around, wait a minute. This is a mansion! "THINK FAST!!!!" He said as he tosses me another sack, I catch it.

"Uh, why did you give me a sack?" I said.

"So you can put whatever you want " I looked inside the bag.

Meta Knight said, "Uh, Kirby, I need to tell you something," as he crouch down the rooftop floor.

I look at him.

"have you ever in your life steal something from someone?" Meta Knight questioned.

I said sounding scared, "I-I-I-I-I-I-I..." He cocked his right eye in anger.

"I did steal something from long ago," I finally said it after long deep breaths.

"And what did you steal then?"

"Oh boy... This happened 4 or 5 years ago,"

Flashback

I was playing in the backyard with my Hot Wheels toys, Barbie dolls, and Disney toys. Then a pile of dirt was lifted over the fence. I luckily dodged out of the way, I ran inside my house to tell mom.

 She was cleaning the floors with a mop. Lucky she was done, I ran to her.

"Hey Kirby, why are you inside? Should you play with your toys?" She said.

"Mom, I almost got dirt in my head," 

"W-W-W-WHAT!? WHO!?" 

"Next door did it," 

She was mad, she dropped the mop and went to the neighbours.

My dad came from downstairs."Kirby? Why your mother is so mad?" 

"I almost got dirt in my head,"

He was also mad, "stay here," 

"What?-" 

"STAY HERE!" He yelled, not the first time my dad yelled at me.

He went to go with my mom. I was hungry, I went to the kitchen to get strawberries.

3 minutes later

My parents returned home with angry looks. I ask them how did it go, they didn't reply.

They went upstairs to there room. I sat there while eating my strawberries. I could hear them arguing, I had it. I went outside to get my toys. I put them on the table and went outside again.

I made a plan to get back at the neighbours. I jump over the fence, luckily I didn't get caught. I went inside the house through the window. I forgot to mention, the person who lived in this house is Mr. Rogers. He was never nice to my parents, they were once best friends, but now they hated him.

And Roger hated them, I don't know why? I went into his bedroom. He was not in here. I saw pictures of him with his favourite knife. Nothing bad in here.

I was about to leave when I saw a book and his knife. I looked at the knife, cool, I never hold a cool looking knife before. I took it just in case if I get in danger. I opened up the book, what I saw was so terrifying.

He had a son named Tom Roger. He was missing for a week I looked every picture of him murdered, raped, and a whole lot of horrible stuff. I knew about this stuff about rape, murder, and lots more, I learned this stuff when I was in grade 2.

I was thinking to show it to the police, but then again, the police station is very far away from my house. I decided to take it to show it to my parents.

I quickly ran out of the house. My parents were looking for me. I came out of the fence bushes. They hugged me.

"Kirby, where have you been? We were looking all over for you?" My mom said.

"And what you have there in your hands?" My dad said.

I gave them the book. My dad opens the book, I will never forget their reaction. They screamed so loud the whole neighbourhood could hear them. I didn't show the knife, they might take it.

Flashback ended

"So, that what happened," I said.

Meta Knight was surprised. "Holy shit, an old man murdered his own son and raped him, whoa, what a monster he is. So what happened after that?"

"Rogers was arrested for a child murdered and rape. And what disturbing the police found was that he has been into child pornography for 10 years, before his son was even born. He was sent to jail for all life. I still kept the knife for a long time. I just have it right now." 

Meta Knight smiled. "Really? Show me!" 

I took it out and show him the knife.

"Hey, I remember this knife. One of my friends uses to have this knife. He lost it in a few days. Maybe Rogers stole it," Meta Knight said as he held the knife tight in his hands.

Maybe he's right.

"So, when will the robbery start?" I said. 

"Right now,"


	31. The Robbery

Meta Knight made a hole on the roof with my knife.

We jump into the hole together. We were inside the house, Meta Knight gave me my knife back.

 Meta Knight pulls out a map of the house.

"How did you get a map from the house?" I ask.

"found it on the internet," said Meta Knight.

He points a path on the map, "So you will take this path, which includes: bedrooms, bathroom, playroom, sex room and make-out room. Understand?" 

I nodded. Sex room and make-out room, what kind of house have these rooms?

"Good, then I will take this path which includes: living room, garden, kitchen, exit door, entrance door, clothes room and gaming room,"

I agreed.

"Make sure you find something.... interesting...." 

"Got it, Meta Knight," Before I was about to go.

Meta knight grabbed my hand, "Be careful, Kirby, this house has 1 million security guards. If they see you, pull out your knife and try to stab them in the chest," 

I gave him a thumbs up and I left.

My first stop was the bedrooms, I went inside. Inside smelled like smoked weed, no one was in here. I checked everything in the bedrooms. But I didn't find anything except for the weed, but it's not interesting. I was about to leave when something caught my eye.

A bag of cocaine was just sitting there on a nightstand. I looked at it, it has a message said, 'Don't open it, it is Daddy's,' I felt so bad for his kids and wife.

 So I took it and put it in the sack. I left the bedroom, next to the make-out room. I opened the door, it was beautiful looking I took out my marker and started to draw, when I was done I took jewelry and money and put them inside the bag.

I left the room. I still have my drawing so I put it in the bag. Next sex room, oh boy, this is going to be interesting. 

I was on my way when 2 guards saw me, "Hey you, what are you doing here?" Said one of them.

I stay silent.

They pulled out their guns, "I said what are you doing here?"

I could fight but then again remember what happened yesterday? I run away.

They chase me down the hall, I saw a pot. I grabbed it and throw it one of the guards, I ran away fast enough before the other spot me.

I made it to the sex room, I could hear moaning and screaming. I carefully opened the door only for a little bit. I saw two gay men were fucking. I laughed a little, I looked around the room. Nothing, I gently close the door and went to the next room. That is so weird.

3 rooms later

I was done, I went to the living room and sat on the couch and waited for Meta Knight to come back.

What I got was: jewelry, money, a bag of cocaine, a 3DS, the charger and a lot of video games pieces (When I was young I really wanted a 3DS but my parents said it a lot of money), a sponge and bath soap.

I saw chocolate on the table, I grabbed some (like 20 of them?), and put them inside the sack. A few minutes had passed, still, Meta Knight didn't return. I was worried when I felt a hand on my head.

 I draw my knife out, I close my eye and yelled, "COME HERE BITCH!"

"Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! takes it easy, Kirby!" I opened my eyes, it was Meta Knight. We stared at each other for a minute, when I spoke, "So what did you get?" 

He pulled out a lot of money, he was smiling. "You should have seen me, Kirby, I kill 1 hundred security guards in one shot with my sword."

I smile too.

"So, Kirby, what do you have in your sack?"

I showed him all the stuff I stole. Meta Knight looked confused, "Kirby, I told you to get money, not a 3DS or a bag of cocaine."

I whimpered, "I also got jewelry as well and a bit of money."

"Fine, it's your stuff," Meta Knight said. "I will allow that,"

I smiled. I thought he was going to return these.

At first, I hated him, the way he acts was so mean and creepy. But I understand that he was lonely, for the whole time I was playing along just in case if he snaps out.

For some reason, I had a crush on Meta Knight. 

What is the point? he probably already got a girlfriend, I won't be surprised if it was Jigglypuff.

Since they are friends for 5 years.

We sat there for a few minutes when Meta Knight asks, "We alone,"

"Yeah? Why's that?" I said.

"I don't know, I am bored. What do you want to do?"

My mind was telling me to kiss him, I didn't know why? I just stay silent.

"Oh, I got an idea, how about-" he was cut short by one of the kids.

She yelled, "OH MY GOD ROBBERS!" she sounded the alarm. The guards came out of the door. Meta Knight grabbed my hand and said, "RUN!" As we ran out of the living room.

We past traps, guns and people. We were almost at the exit but the door turned into metal. I tried to open it but it didn't work. I saw Meta Knight attacking the guards with his sword. He killed so many, sliced them, chopped them in half. 

One of them sneaks behind me.

I avoid the attack, he dropped on the floor and Meta Knight stabs him on the head. I ran to the window, as I watch Meta Knight kill. He can move really fast. But I was not lucky, one of the guards picked me up and opened the window.

I tried to punch him but he grabbed my right hand and started to twisted. I screamed in pain, Meta Knight heard I screamed, he sliced the guard's neck. Blood falls from the cut.

He was about to collapse when he throws me out of the window. 

Meta Knight yelled, "KIRBY!" The last thing I saw was Meta Knight stab the guard who threw me out of the window.

Then an idea popped in my head. I took out my Warp Star. Just as I was about to get on, I hit a lamp post, hard in the head as I was knocked out.


	32. Dream And Flying

Flashback dream

"Kirby?... KIRBY!?!" I woke up the sound of my mom screaming. She was sitting on my bed, I rub my eyes.

I said, "Mom? Why did you wake me up so early?" 

She burst into crying. I pat her shoulder "I-I was afraid I lost you," 

"Mom? What are you talking about?" 

She looked at me.

"There have been reports of kids dying in their sleep. I didn't want this to happen to you," 

I hugged her, "Shhh, it's okay mom, I'm here, dads here too," she smiles at me and gave me a hug.

"Ok, I think I'm fine. Now go to sleep Kirby, we have to go somewhere," she got off my bed. She was about to leave when she said.

 "I don't want anything happened to you sweetie, now Goodnight" 

"Goodnight, mom," I said as she closes my door. I went to sleep and dreamed about cookies.

flashback dream ended 

I slowly opened my eyes. I looked into the beautiful blue sky, I slowly raise my hand to touch the blue sky.

I smiled softly, I could feel tears were running my face. 

Then a voice said, "Kirby?" I thought I was in heaven, but it was all a dream.

I was on Meta Knight, we were flying. I look down, we were so high that I grabbed his back tightly.

He laughed a little "Oh Kirby, you make my day,"

I remember what happened before. I said, "So, um? What happened when I was knocked out?" 

He sighs. "After that guard threw you, I made a choice, either get you or get the sacks, and I made the choice of saving you, I left the sacks in the house, but don't worry, I put the sacks somewhere the guards can't find,"

"And why did you save me?"

"Because you're my best friend, Kirby,"

Tears ran down my face, he chose to save me instead of getting the sacks.

We went silent, just flying for a few minutes.

Until I ask, "Can you do a flying act? For me?"

He gasped.

"It's ok, you don't have to. I understand-"

"O-o-of course! I will do it for you. But you better to hold on very tight!" 

I hold on tight.

He flies down where a lake is. He sores through the lake and he went straight up then back down fast and spin like crazy while splashing water on us.

"That was..... FUCKING AWESOME!" I said. 

"Heh thanks, I saw that in a movie," Meta Knight said.

"Which movie?"

"Legendary Warriors," I never heard of that movie before.

So I ask, "what's that?"

"Its a really good movie, we should watch it, together. I got the DVD,"

"Yeah, we should,"

We went back to Smash Bros. I am really excited to see a movie that I never saw.


	33. DS And Broken Promise

We stop at Meta Knight's window. I got off first and went through. He went through too, he went to his DVD set to find the movie, while I just sat on his bed.

"Ah ha! Here we go," Said Meta Knight. He pulled out the DVD. I was excited to see the movie.

"So Meta Knight, how will we see the movie? You can't just stare at the DVD," I said.

"I have a TV and a DVD player," Meta Knight said.

"But where is it?"

"It's in the basement, I will go get it, stay here," 

I nodded.

He left His room. I was starting to get bored so I took out the 3DS and the games (I actually took them out of the sacks), I check the battery, it was 100%. I check the DS bag, I picked a game, it was called the sims 3.

I put it on the 3DS, I press the start button and started to play.

20 minutes later I finished my house. I close the 3DS. "Meta Knight should be here right now, I wonder if he needs help?" I said as I got up and went to find Meta Knight.

 I close his door, I walked down the hall. "I should check the living room, maybe that where he is!"

I ran to the living room, I heard talking. I saw meta knight's TV, I decided to hide behind his TV.

I peaked a little so I can see what is going on. I saw Meta Knight, sitting on the couch with Marth, Roy, Ike and Chrom.

Roy said, "Meta Knight, this is our big day, to perform The 5 Swordsmen, you can't miss it,"

Meta Knight said, "I know, but I have a movie to watch with someone, and I can't break that promise,"

Chrom said, "Who cares? You saw that movie so many times like 1000 times, stop watching movies and be a true warrior!"

Meta Knight said in anger, "Excuse me? You four aren't really warriors! You're just pretending to be warriors!"

"Guys, let's not make Meta Knight angry, you know how violent Meta Knight is," said Marth.

"Fine, go watch your retarded movie!" Said Chrom.

"Why you little!" Meta Knight started to choke Chrom by the neck. The others tried to get Meta Knight off Chrom. Roy said, "Guys! Guys! Guys! I got an idea!"

The others looked at Roy.

"How about this, first we can do our performance, and then Meta Knight can watch his movie, deal?"

"To tell you, Roy Boy, I kinda like the idea," Meta Knight said. "Ok, I'm in!"

The others cheered.

I was starting to cry, I whisper to myself, "I thought Meta Knight kept his promise..."

I ran upstairs.

"What was that?" Chrom said.

"Chrom, who cares, maybe some kids are playing tag?" Said Ike. 

They laughed, I still ran away, I was tearing up and crying.

I went to his room to get my stuff and ran to my room. I lock my door, fall on my bed, put my face on my pillow and cry more. This is why I can't be friends with someone.


	34. What Happened?

I kept crying for like a minute. Then someone knocks on the door.

I yelled, "WHO THE FUCK IS IT!?"

The Smasher said, "Oh ho! Kirby! calm down! It's just me, Zelda!"

Even we didn't meet, I saw her a couple of time with the rest of the girls.

I got off my bed and opened the door.

"Hey Kirby, why the sad face?" She said.

I cried more. 

"Kirby? Is there something wrong?"

I spoke, "Yes... There is," 

She pulled me into a hug. "There, there Kirby, everything will be ok,"

I looked up at her and started to calm down.

"Now your calm down, tell me what happened?"

I explained the whole thing.

Her eyes lid up in shock. "Oh... That's why" 

"What do you mean?" I said. 

"Kirby, let me tell you what happened after what you heard," 

Flashback (Zelda's POV)

I was walking down the hall when Meta Knight called me."HEY ZELDA!" I turned around and wave at him.

He waved too, he came up to me. "So are you coming to Brawl to see the performance?" He said.

I nodded.

"Good, your boyfriend Link will be in  Brawl," 

I look at him with an angry look.

"Meta Knight, Link is not my boyfriend. We are just friends," 

He laughed a little, "well that sucks, anyways I need to check on Kirby,"

"Why?" 

"He's in my room, waiting,"

"Oh speaking of which how was your adventure?" "it went well, but wait? How did you know about this?" 

"well, let's just say Crazy Hand told some of us that you and Kirby went to an adventure," 

"You want to come with me into my room? To see Kirby?" 

I nodded.

We were at his door, he knocks on the door 6 times, but no answer. He knocked again but louder. "KIRBY!? Open up the door!" he yelled.

Again no answer.

"Kirby Cmon, I'm not playing around, open up the door or else,"

Once again, no answer, He got mad, "THAT IT IM OPENING THE DOOR!" he kicked his door opened. He looked around his room. 

"Wait? Where's Kirby?"

I replied, "Maybe he went out? I guess?"

He didn't believe me for a sec.

But when he thought, he said, "Shit! He ran off because I broke a promise, fuck!"

Just as I was about to say, Meta Knight's phone buzzes. He took out his phone. There was a message saying, 'Meta Knight, you have to come, now, some Smashers are here already, get your ass here, now!'

He sighs, "Fuck, why did I sign up for this?" He ran out of his room. I said, "Oh, maybe Kirby is in his room?" I said.

Flashback ended (end of Zelda's POV)

Kirby's POV

"So that's what happened," she said.

Before I was about to say Master Hand's voice came out of the speakers, "Listen up Smashers, go to brawl we have a special performance waiting for you!"

Zelda grabbed my hand and ran off with me. I hope this will be a bad performance.


	35. The 5 Swordsmen Performance

We were to Brawl everyone was here, I went up the stairs with Zelda. I sat right next to Zelda and Samus.

Everyone is waiting for the performance. I cross my arms in anger, Jigglypuff came and sat beside me.

She saw I was mad, she asks, "Kirby? What's wrong?"

I looked at her, "Meta knight broke a promise,"

"What promise?"

"To see a movie,"

She was shocked, "Goddammit, Meta Knight!"

"What's wrong?"

"Meta Knight always break promises," 

We sat in silence.

Until Jigglypuff said, "I heard you went on this adventure with Meta Knight. On a robbery?"

My eyes grew big.

"How I know this? Well, I knew Meta Knight for 5 years ago. I watched him ever since, he would Rob banks, play tricks, may fun of someone or something, always wins in fights, and he said he's a warrior. Like what the fuck? He's not a warrior, all warriors must be nice, caring, helpful, sweet, smart and honest. But for Meta Knight HELL NO! He's mean and rude. Who thought this is a Good for him to be a warrior?" Jigglypuff said in anger.

"I thought you two are friends?" I said.

"We still are but I'm keeping my opinion to myself,"

I sat there, I hold her hand. She looked at me and smile, "Heh, thanks, no one believes in me but you do," 

I smiled back.

Then someone taps my head, it was King Dedede. I pretend I don't know him "Oh, who are you? And what do you want?"

He said "Listen, Kirby, I'm Dedede aka King Dedede. And what I want? The performance is about to start, now shut the fuck up and watch,"

I look at the stage and Master and Crazy Hand appeared.

Crazy hand said, "HELLO EVERYONE TODAY WE WILL SHOW EVERYONE OF YOU A PERFORMANCE! SIT BACK, DON'T TALK AND LET'S START THE PERFORMANCE!" One by one they were called.

Marth, Roy, Ike, Chrom. Finally, "And our leading swordsman, Meta Knight!" Crazy hand yelled. I could hear Yoshi cheering from the first row.

Sheik was on the top cheering at him, but he was looking toward the corner of the sit. My old spot from yesterday.

 When he did not see me there, his face fell. He just flies onto the field. As the performance went on for 20 minutes, Meta Knight dropped his sword, fall off and just doing overall bad.

"Meta knight normally doesn't do this bad. I wonder why?" Jigglypuff said.

"Maybe because his 'best friend' isn't here," I whispered.

"Great lucky?" Jigglypuff asked tilting her head to the side. 

"Oh, nothing," I said waving it off.

I watched Meta Knight did his tornado trick. but tumble down. People started to boo.

"If Meta Knight keeps playing at this rate, he will lose leading swordsman," Jigglypuff said.

Meta Knight could not lose that position. Master hand said if he kept making mistakes he will be suspended for 45 days.

Before I could control my body I was standing up and yelling, "GO META KNIGHT!"

He looked up. I waved big hoping he would see me. Even though he was wearing his mask, I see his eyes turn into green.

He got up and fly onto the field. I sat down quickly, regretting what I had done.


	36. Star Fox x Falco: Part 2

Everyone gave the swordsmen a total 180 in their performance.

As everyone clapped, I ran down the sits. Hopefully, I could get to the portal before the swordsmen even got off the stage.

I ran as fast as I could, I needed to get to the portal. "Hey, Kirby!" I started running faster. I was not going to talk to him.

 Meta Knight thought runs for fun, so he was able to catch up with me.

"Kirby stop," he said grabbing my little hand. I turned around, pulling my hand away from him.

"What?" I demanded.

"Talk to me please," he said.

"But Meta Knight... You broke a promise," I said looking him in the eyes.

"Kirby..." he begged. I knew what he wanted to say.

Before I could respond, Jigglypuff and King Dedede were behind him. I ran off, I got into the portal, I press the go back button. I heard Meta Knight yelling at the two.

I made it to Smash Bros. Before I could say, all the Smashers appeared. I ran up the stairs. I lock my door quickly. I was lucky Meta Knight didn't get me.

I looked around my room, I sat on my bed. Before I could drift off to the dream world, there was a knock on the door. I got up and opened the door. Motherfucker!

It was Falco, he said, "Hey Kirby how are you doing?"

"I'm fine, Falco,"

"Hey Kirby, remember yesterday I'm in love with Star Fox?" I nod. "Yes, yes, you said that already!"

We went to find Star Fox, on our way Meta Knight was walking down the halls.

I hide behind Falco, Meta Knight passed by, without seeing me.

I came out, Falco said, "Kirby, why did you hide behind me?"

I took a deep breath, "Oh its nothing," before Falco could say anything, Star Fox walked passed.

Falco covers his cheeks because he was blushing. I hold his hand, "It will be ok, just follow all my rules, ok?"

"Ok,"

We found him, he is sitting on the couch. "So, Kirby, I got a question," Falco said.

"And what is it?" I said.

"You did this before, and I was wondering if you can tell me what happened,"

"Holy shit, this was years ago,"

Flashback

I put my books inside my locker. This was a bad day because I had French class and my french teacher bullied me because I'm Russian.

Just as I was about to get my lunch. A puffball in brown named Vasili walk passed me.

Then another puffball ran appeared. "What are you looking at? Gay boy,"

I sigh, I have been named called for years. That puffball named was Emma, she isn't nice to transgender or same-sex people. I could count myself as transgender.

"Excuse me, can you show me where are the bathrooms, please?" Vasili said as he appeared again.

"Sure, the bathrooms are-" I was pushed out of the way by Emma.

"I'll show you, the bathrooms are at the right-"

"I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to this pink puffball," Vasili said.

Her eyes shot open. I got off the floor and said, "Anyways, the bathrooms are in floor 6, right next to class 345,"

"Thank you, kid," Vasili said as he ran to the stairs.

I smiled, I like helping people, sometimes. Then Emma pushed me on the lockers. "Listen right here, Gay boy, you help me to get Vasili's love or else I'll hit you very hard in the face,"

I mock in my head, the way she said those words, yuck! I heard she has some kind of disorder where her mouth is very, I dont know how you say it, water-filled? And it's so annoying.

"Alright, I'll help you," I said sounding annoyed.

"Good," she grabbed my hand very tight and ran to where the bathrooms are.

We found Vasili still in the bathroom. Emma was blushing, while I roll my eyes. "Ok, first time doing this, here are the steps: giving floors, chocolate, shooting an arrow, swag, seducing, kidnapping, and uh-"

"Oh enough of this bullshit! I got it already, just let me do it!" She said.

I rolled my eyes and let her do it. After doing all those things. Emma started to choke me because Vasili pissed her off. "You motherfucker! None of those work!"

She was about to punch me when Vasili came and twisted her hand. She screamed loud and I ran out of the bathroom. I will never give anyone love steps again.

Flashback ended

"Oh shot, I remember now, lets just not do this-"

I was cut off by Falco saying, "Who cares? Anyways wish me luck." Oh Falco, you fucking idiot.

6 steps later

"Oh my god, Falco! You should listen to me!"

"Well, I'm so sorry for wasting your time!" He said in anger.

"Oh Cmon Falco, you passed so many of my steps,"

"But they didn't work, we did everything!" Falco said.

 I saw his tears running down his face "Just forget about love, maybe someday he will find a hot chick," he walked away sadly. No one listens to me.


	37. The Origin Of Meta Knight: Part 2

I walk down the halls to get to my room, while I was sad.

Then I heard talking in one of the rooms. I went to the door where the talking is, I saw the number on the door.

It was Meta Knight's door. I listen very carefully, I could hear punching and yelling.

I thought to myself, 'Should I ask what's wrong? Or leave. No, Kirby, you have to knock, even Meta Knight broke your promise He's is your best friend,'

I knock on the door.

Then suddenly, the door swing opened to reveal an upset Meta Knight. His eyes are a dark blue colour, and a bit of dark red, tears are on his mask. And I could see punch marks on the wall in his room.

I ask, "Meta Knight, what happened?"

He said, "None of your business, Kirby, just leave,"

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong,"

"Nothings wrong, Kirby!" He raised his voice.

"Then why are there tears on your mask?"

"I just hit my hand with my sword,"

I knew he's lying, "Meta Knight, just tell me,"

"I already told you, I just hit my hand and that's it!"

"That's a lie!" I came inside his room and lock the door. "I know something is wrong, Meta Knight! I can see it in your eyes!"

"There is nothing wrong! You must have heard someone and your thinking it's me!"

"I know it's you because of your dark voice! I can help you! Just tell me what's the matter!-"

"NOTHINGS WRONG! GET OUT OF MY ROOM YOU!-YOU!-YOU!... GENDER FREAK!"

I gasped, silence was in the room, I whimpered, tears run down my face. Meta Knight's eyes were not blue anymore, they are completely dark red.

His eyes then change to yellow. He gasped, realize that what he just did, "Kirby... I'm so sorry-"

"I-its ok, I understand you want me out of your room, ok, ok, I'll leave," I said as I turned around.

No one ever in my life called me a gender freak before, just as I was about to unlock the door and leave. I felt something pressed on my back, then a purple cape appeared and wrap me.

"Kirby..." Meta Knight said slowly. "I am deeply sorry, I shouldn't called you a gender freak, you know that isn't true,"

I turned to face him, he looks down at me. "Your right, I am a gender freak, why do I even belong in this cruel world? Why do I even exist? Why do I have to be both-gender?! I hate it! I hate everything in this world! I just want to be happy. But nothing is happy, we used to think the world is a happy place, but when you get older, you realize that the world isn't a happy place to be in," I started to cry,

"Kirby! That isn't true!" He held my head to look at him. "I know the world isn't a happy place, but there is something in the world that can be happy, you just have to work for it. It doesn't matter if you're born as female, male or both, what matters your beautiful in the inside, your beautiful, Kirby, inside and outside and that matters."

I hugged him, tightly.

"Go sit on the bed, I'll make you some tea and tell you my story," he said.

I went to sit on his bed, while he was making tea, I thought the words he said to me. 'You beautiful, Kirby,' I smiled.

He gave me the cup of tea and sat on the bed with me. I took a sip, I can taste he put my favourite flavour inside. "It's good,"

"I know, bought it like a couple of days ago, now, since you are starting to calm down, I'll tell you my story,"

"Is it a happy one?" I said.

"No... It isn't," Meta Knight said. "This is the story where I lost happiness, my friends, and my future, when I was 14-years-old."

**Flashback (Meta Knight's POV**

"Oh dude, you cut that guy's arm off like a piece of cheese!" My best friend Mark said.

"Yeah, I sure did," I said as I wipe out the blood on my face. "He's nothing more than an asthenic puffball,"

"Man, he even sounds like an asthenic," Mark said.

I and Mark have been friends for 6 years. We became friends when I got here for Camp Warrior, reason why I was sent here because my parents were very abusive to me so I had to leave.

I and Mark decide to get drinks from the bar. Even we are 14, who cares, it's Camp Warriors' rules. While I and Mark were drinking, a puffball came in the bar. Her name is Cora, and she is hot as hell! With her purple body pink shoes, and my favourite, her eyes, oh my god, her eyes were so beautiful like ocean blue.

I lick my lips.

Mark said, "If you want, I can get her to love you by poisoning her,"

I said, "Mark, no, remember what you did to Britney? You hit her so hard, she got quacked because of you,"

"Fine, you don't want to have fun,"

"Hey! I do want to have fun but not in an extreme way,"

"Ok, ok, ok, I won't do it to her,"

"Stay here, I'll talk to her-" just as I was about to, William came up to her and gave her a flower. She blushed and hugged William.

William is the leader of the Falcons, and he is not a nice guy, no, no, no, he very mean to beginners.

One time, he tried to rape Chris. Our youngest member.

I muttered in anger. I wanted Cora, but no, stupid William had to take her.

"Sorry, man, she's already been taken," Mark said.

I sigh, "Well," I look at Mark. "That sucks, but don't worry, it won't bother me,"

"That's the spirit, man!" We high-five each other.

Thought out the months, everything was fine, until now.

I and Mark were walking down the hall when Cora came out of a room, crying.

I said, "Cora? What happened?"

"I and William broke up because of a stupid FUCKING CUP!" Cora said. She continues to cry.

I and Mark look at each other, I had a smirk on my face, while Mark had a 'don't do it' face.

She looks up at me, "Meta, can I please hang out with you?"

My smiled grow bigger, "Sure, Cora, you will have a lot of fun with us,"

She smiled and hugged, I hug her back. This will be great.

2 months have passed since the break-up. Me, Mark and Cora were happy hanging out together. We went to parks, play tricks even put names on William's door. Everything was awesome, until the competition start.

Everyone was cheering, even the captains. I waved at Mark and Cora, I even blow a kiss at her. I saw her blushing. 6 rounds later, it was my turn.

I had to bet William, even know he's fast, but I'm faster. When the horn blow, I quickly ran. I was in first place, pretending I was flying. I was in a happy place where everything was beautiful.

But it all ended by William. He pushed me, even the rules say 'No pushing in a race' I fall down. Everyone gasped, I tried to get up but William stomped his foot on my head.

He spoke, "Heh, you really think you can win? I don't think so,"

Cora came to William, she kissed him on the lips my eyes grew wide I thought she hated him.

"What? I don't understand? Why Cora? I thought you don't like h-"

She screamed, "SHUT IT!"

My eyes were tearing up, William pulls out a cigarette, he set it on fire.

He lifts up his foot, I couldn't get up. He throws the cigarette on me. I was burning like crazy, I screamed loud, the captains took me, and the rest took William and Cora. I passed out from the fire.

**5 days later**

Someone tapped my head, I slowly woke up, I was in the hospital.

The doctors were there, one of them said, "Alright, Meta Knight, it's time to take off the bandages,"

The doctor slowly took off my bandages. 

When they are off, the doctors panicked, the nurse dropped the food.

"Give me a mirror," I said.

"Uh, Meta Knight, maybe you should-"

"I SAID GIVE ME A MIRROR!!! NOW!!!" I picked up the doctor and throw him, I got up to find a mirror, when I picked up a mirror.

I will never forget the moment I saw my face, I dropped the mirror and screamed "AAAAHHHHAAARRRUUUUUGGGHHHH!"

I kicked the door opened, while I was covering my face.

Mark was caring flowers, he said, "Meta Knight? What happened?"

I uncovered my face and look at him. Revealing to him I have scars on my face.

"Meta Knight......." He fainted on the floor.

I came to him and said, "Goodbye... Old friend," I left the hospital.

After when I left Camp Warrior, a tear run down my face, then I grinned, and chuckled, "I'll get revenge, someday, and I'll be the strongest warrior, victory is my destiny," I said to myself as I disappeared from the bushes. Never to be since from the members of Camp Warrior.

**Flashback ended (end of Meta Knight's POV)**

**Kirby's POV**

"I will never forget this moment of my life, I actually stole an old man's mask and cape, and my sword was from Camp Warrior, but I stole it," said Meta Knight.

I hugged him to make him feel better. "Kirby," he smiled.

I looked at the time, it was 7:59 pm, that means dinner has passed. Meta Knight looked at me, "You're hungry?"

I nod.

"well, I'm hungry too. Stay here I will get the food ready," he left his room.

While I sat on his bed still thinking of his dark and sad story. He once had happiness, but it all got took away by Cora and William.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the chapter made me cry, I wanted Meta Knight to see Kirby is in depression. There will be an origin story with Kirby soon, next chapter you'll all be waiting for.


	38. Dinner And A Beautiful Confession

16 minutes have passed, Meta Knight didn't return. I was about to get up to find him when Meta Knight kicked the door opened.

(because he has the food in his hands) "Set up the table, Kirby," said Meta Knight.

"But where is the table?" I said.

"It's at the corner, silly pink,"

I saw the table. I got up and pulled the table in the middle.

Meta Knight put the food on the table. while I set forks, spoons and chairs. I sat down in one of the chairs, Meta Knight, on the other hand, pulled out a candle.

I ask, "Uh? what are you doing?"

He didn't say a word. he just turns off the lights and fires the candle.

He sat down on his chair, while I look at my food. It was a salad, I love salads. 

Meta Knight looked at me, "Kirby? what's wrong?"

I spoke, "Meta Knight, what's this about. Lights off and a candle?"

"Uh? Just want you to have a good dinner, and it's my first time doing lights out with a candle on," he said sounding sad

I knew that he was sad, he used to be a young, happy, sweet, puffball. now he's dark, sad, mean, rude, and selfish.

I put my hand on his hand to make him feel better. he notices and smiled at me, he laughed a little bit.

He took off his mask and starts to eat his food. Which again, a salad, I start eating too, this is actually better than yesterday, I'm happy, my favourite part about dinner is people being quiet, and I love it.

As I continued to eat, I notice that Meta Knight was looking at me, while he was eating.

I saw his eyes turned yellow to purple. I was starting to get freaked out, a little bit. 

A few minutes have passed, Meta Knight said, "Kirby, did you know I made the salads for the both of us?" 

I stopped eating, "Really? I thought it was Isabelle who made it,"

"No, not the dog, she's an ok chef but, you want to know the worst part?" Meta Knight said.

"What is it?"

"She doesn't wash her hands before cooking,"

"Ewww, and I had her salad, yuck!"

"Actually, Kirby, I made the salads before you arrived."

I sigh in relief. After a few moments, I and Meta Knight were done our salads, now that was a good salad.

"Thanks for the dinner, Meta Knight, hope we can do this again soon," I said. Before I could walk out of the door.

Meta Knight said, "Wait! I have to tell you something,"

I sigh and turned to face him. He is now sitting on his bed, the candle is now off. I walk to the bed and sit next to him

"Is there something you want to tell me?" I said.

He looks away and closed his eyes, "Yeah, throughout my 8 years of being a warrior, I felt something in my heart when I first laid eyes on you, I knew I found happiness, but whenever we are closed," he looked at me and hold my hand. "I felt a strong sense of happiness inside of you,"

I gasped. "R-really? That's what makes you happy? Me?"

"Of course, I thought Cora was my happiness, but no, you, you are my destiny, Kirby Star Knight,"

I smiled a bit, the half-moon light shines on the scarred half. His purple eyes sparkle. He smiled, "I love you, Kirby,"

I gasped as Meta Knight place his lips on mine. My eyes grew big, I didn't know Meta Knight had feelings for me.

Tears ran down my face, I smiled into the kiss and kissed him back. I place my little hands on his cheeks. I closed my eyes.

He wraps his arms around me.

I felt sparkles in my eyes, I'm his happiness.

We broke the kiss, we looked into each others' eyes. Blue and gold.

"You know, Kirby, I think this relationship is working very well," he said as he kissed my forehead.

"Yeah, me too, I should get back to bed, see you in the morning-"

"Why don't you sleep with me tonight, so you don't have to walk to your room," Meta Knight said.

I was shocked, sleeping with him? Ok, "Sure, I barely feel my feet." He laughs and cover us up with his blankets.

He wraps his arm around me, "Good night, my sweet girlfriend," he kissed me on the forehead again.

I lean my head to his, "Goodnight, and love you," I kissed his lips before drifting to sleep.


	39. Breakfast and Dark Pit and Pit Are What?!

The next day came very fast. I could feel something or someone touching my face.

I slowly opened my eyes, it was Meta Knight, he was massaging my face. I kinda got scared for a little bit. I recall the event from last night, oh yeah, I and Meta Knight begin a relationship and I slept on his bed.

I said, "Morning, Meta Knight,"

I yawned as I wipe my eyes.

Meta Knight said, "Morning, baby," 

I gave him a kiss on the cheek, (his mask isn't on him).

"That's it? Here, I'll show you a good morning kiss," He said as he kisses me on the lips.

"Ok, ok, I'll do that tomorrow morning, I promise," I said.

He smirked, "Sure you will, anyways, your breakfast is on my table,"

I look at his table, he isn't lying, there are eggs, wait a minute?

"Meta Knight, were you the one who put eggs in my fridge?" I said.

"Ding, ding, ding, your correct, Kirby," Meta Knight said.

I got off his bed and went to eat the eggs. I heard a remote control is clicked. I turned around, Meta Knight is watching TV, he must of bring his TV into his room while I was sleep.

He turned on the New channel.

The New channel said, "Mr. Rogers had escape prison after 5 years in jail, please catch this man, he so far raped 43 children, the reward is $200,000,000 thank you,"

"Well shit, Rogers out of jail, and he might rape ya!" Meta Knight said.

I looked at him with shocked eyes. "Ha, ha, ha, don't worry, you safe here in Smash Bros and me," I sigh in relief and continued to eat the eggs. Can't Believe Roger escape, shit. At least I'm safe.

When I was done, I saw a cup of tea sitting there, and a note saying, 'Your tea, Kirby, thank me later,' I blushed and drink it.

When I was done my breakfast, Meta Knight stood up and walked to me and kiss me on the cheek. "Cmon, Kirby, we have to go to the café,"

"Why? I already ate, didn't you have your breakfast?" I said.

"Well, I did, but, there is a rule," Meta Knight said.

"And what is the rule?"

"The rule is you have to be in the café, even when you had your breakfast, the reason for this, Master Hand wanted to see everyone in the café so he won't panic of his Smashers being missing,"

"Whoa, what a dumb rule,"

"I know, let's go," he put on his mask, cape and gloves. I took the plate and cup and we went out of his room. We hold hands after we left 

I said "So, Meta Knight, I got a question,"

He looked at me. 

"Do you really miss you friend?" 

"Nah, I don't, he's fine, I checked on him a few minutes ago," 

"Wait? Minutes ago? What you mean?"

"Mark now works at a gym in downtown Gotham City and I am surprised, he gets $1,000 a day!"

"Whoa, he sure is busy,"

"Not really, you want to know why he gets $1,000 a day?"

"Why?"

"Because the gym is owned by the richest family in Gotham,"

"Cool! Oh, and I have another question,"

"Say it,"

"Do you even want to meet Cora again?" He went in silence, I saw he was getting angry.

I tried to free from his grip but his hand was so strong. Eventually, he calms down and said, "No, I never want to meet that FUCKING BITCH EVER AGAIN!"

I got scared, Meta Knight notices I was scared.

We stopped, Meta Knight hugged me and said, "Sorry, Kirby" he looks at me. "I have anger issues over the past few years, every time I heard that name, I get mad, and I mean, VERY mad,"

I smiled, "It's ok, Meta Knight,"

He lifts up his mask and he was about to kiss me.

When I put my hand on his lips. He frowned in disappointed, I said, "Not right now, only in private places, ok" 

His smiled returned.

We arrive at the café, Meta Knight immediately grabbed my hand ran to a table.

I sat down, while Meta Knight was looking around the café.

I was about say when Master and Crazy came to me and Meta Knight.

Master Hand said, "Good morning, Kirby, and Meta Knight,"

"Good morning, Hands," I said.

"Morning, gentlemen," Meta Knight said in royal tone.

"So, Kirby, remember we announced there Will be a ball?" Master Hand said.

I nod.

"Good, the reason we are having a ball because-" he was interrupted by Crazy Hand.

"It your welcome p-" 

"Shut up cock hand!" said master hand.

Meta Knight and I laughed a little.

"I'm deeply sorry Kirby, my brother has a mental disorder where his mind is in another world. I am helping him to be better, so far he's learning, in a good and bad way,"

He took Crazy Hand away from the table.

I and Meta Knight continued to laugh, that is funny.

Meta Knight was about to say something when someone yelled, "HOLY SHIT!" Me and Meta Knight looked what is going on.

At the far end, Dark Pit and Pit were making-out on the table.

The smasher who yelled was Mewtwo. I notice Meta Knight was taking a picture and holding a sign saying, 'GAY!'

Everyone saw it and went silent.


	40. Russian Talking And Holes Reference

A few moments have passed, everyone was still quiet. Every time I tried to talk, Meta Knight put his hand on my mouth.

After a few seconds, Crazy Hand broke the silence by snap his fingers. "Now, now everyone, continued what you are doing, ignore what just happened," 

Everyone started to talk again.

While I and Meta Knight looked at each other. Jigglypuff came to the table, she sat down right next to me and gave me a hug. She pulled away and said, "Good morning, my sweetheart,"

I replied "Morning, Jiggly,"

She looked at Meta Knight. I gulped, I hope they wouldn't fight again, seconds later she and Meta Knight shake hands.

I was very confused I thought they hate each other. I ask, "What is going on here?" 

Jigglypuff said, "One of us will explain later, ok," 

Meta Knight nod. "I and Kirby are a couple now,"

She was shocked, "You're kidding me?! You two are a couple!"

He nods again.

She looked at me, I thought she was going to yell at me, but no, she hugged me and said, "Congratulations, Kirby, you finally got yourself a date,"

I blushed, "Thanks, Jiggly,"

But I am still confused.

"Anyways, why don't you teach us Russian, Kirby, since you are Russian," said Meta Knight.

"You can speak Russian too Meta Knight," Jigglypuff said 

"Hey! Also German!" He said.

"Wait? You are both German and Russian?" I said.

"Yeah, my mom is German and my dad is Russian, anyways we are getting sidetracked, teach us Russian and I can understand what you are saying,"

I gulped, I don't know many but I will try my best, "Ok, I will say a sentence in Russian. Hope you understand Meta Knight" 

They were excited, meta knight eyes change to light pink.

and Jigglypuff cheeks were red. 

I said, "Net-khorosho-gryazno-gnilaya svin'ya-vor-pra-praded," 

They clapped, Meta Knight said, "What kind of sentence is that? It sounds stupid,"

"Now, you can translate to English, Meta Knight," Jigglypuff said.

"Ok, Kirby said no-good-dirty-rotten pig-thief-great-great-grandfather, " I notice Jigglypuff was crying in laughter.

I and Meta Knight ask, "what's so funny?"

She replied "Oh my god, that was a reference of the famous book: Holes,"

Meta Knight spoke, "Holes? Who wants to read a book about holes?"

She said, "The book was written by the famous author: Louis Sachar,"

"Louis who?"

"He writes the best stories of all time. I have some of his books. Even he is 65 years old and the book was written in 1998, a lot of people still read his books and Holes," 

She looked at me.

"Say, Kirby, have you read the book holes?"

I replied, "Sadly no,"

What?! Then how did you know about no-good-dirty-rotten pig-thief-great-great-grandfather?"

"I heard it by other students in my school,"

"Oh?"

Meta Knight said, "If it's that good, I want to read it,"

She took his hand, "I have the book in my room, we can read it in there,"

They ran to her room while I sat on the table.


	41. Broken Friendship

I was bored, then out of nowhere, I heard yelling, I look what was going on. There on the right corner, Falco was yelling at Fox.

I thought to myself, 'why would Falco do this?' 

I got up to listen better. I notice Meta Knight's camera is still there, I grabbed it.

I flick the record switch and start recording. I was behind one of the table's chair.

Falco yelled, "YOU FUCKING SON OF A BICTH!" 

Fox said "Stop Falco, I know you're mad, we can fix this... Together,"

"NO FOX! NO! WE ARE DONE OUR FRIENDSHIP!" He smashes the table in anger and left. Fox sat there, looking lonely.

stop recording and went after Falco.

He was by the exit of the café. I ask "Falco, what happened back there," 

He looks at me, he has tears running down his face.

"Kirby, just give me some time....alone...please?"

I ask, "You can tell me later," 

He nods, I left the scene. I felt so bad for Falco, he has a crush on Fox. But now they grew apart. I need to know what happened and why Falco can't tell me but who knows when he will tell me.

I quickly ran to my room. I need to think of a plan to get them back to together and maybe love each other.


	42. The Plan

I ran inside my room.

I pull out paper from my drawer. I write the plan with a pencil, as I was writing down someone knock my door. 

I said, "Come in," 

Surprisedly, it was Amamiya Ren AKA Joker. He saw what I was doing.

He said, "What are you writing there?"

I replied, "A plan,"

"What kind of plan?"

"A friendship and romantic plan" 

His eyes lid up and smile.

"Now that's fun, can I join you, with this plan please?"

I nod, he sat down right next to me. We worked on the plan, I have to draw, while joker tells me what to do in the plan.

Joker said, "So who are the two friends?"

I said, "This sounds gay but, Falco and Fox,"

He laughed a little bit, "Now that's gay!"

I said "Yup, it's so true Joker, Falco is gay with Fox,"

We were almost done the plan, all we need to do is where will this takes place.

I ask, "Hey Joker, is there a private place where no one will see them?"

At first, he was thinking, then he got an idea, but his face turned thinking into worry.

He looks at me and said, "There is a place,"

"Where is it?" I said 

He sighs "It's in Gotham City,"

"I used to live in Gotham City, is it downtown or uptown?"

"Uptown, a very dangerous part of Gotham,"

"Ah, don't worry, we will think of something,"

He nodded.

He explains the plan, "So here is the plan: When you see Falco spray water on him and knock him out. For me, I will find Fox and do the same,"

"but what time?" I said.

"Maybe around 6:54 pm in the night,"

"So how many hours?"

"The time is 8:54 am. Which means 10 hours," 

I was surprised 10 hours, that's a long time.

"So you understand the plan Kirby?" said Joker.

"Yup I understand,"

"Good, well see ya later" he opened my door and left.

I am excited about the plan. But at the same time, I'm not.


	43. Team, Apologize, and Kissing

There was a knock on the door.

I opened the door, it was King Dedede. I ask "Oh hey, your Majesty," I bow down.

"Oh please stop, you're embarrassing me,"

"Why?"

"Because I also wanted to have fun, not be serious all the time, anyways Master Hand told me to put you on a team,"

I think it is a good idea but again I was never good at picking partners or a team back in my school.

"So is this going to be hard?" I said.

"Nope, you already found one,"

"Really? Where?"

"You on my team," he said.

A smile came into my face.

I hugged Dedede, "All you need to do is sign up my paper," he gave me a pen.

I wrote my name on it. "Thanks, Kirby, now I have to give this to Master hand and done, you will be on my team!"

He was about to leave, when I said, "Wait, who is already in your team?"

"Easy, Meta Knight and Jigglypuff,"

"Wait? Did you say Jigglypuff?"

"Yeah? Something wrong?"

"Well I'm confused, isn't Jigglypuff in the Pokemon team?

"She is but she is a half-member." 

"What is that?" 

"A half-member is when a person or a thing join two teams.

"Hm? How interesting,"

"Now I gotta go! See ya, Kirby," 

he left my room.

I sat on my bed, wondering what will happen next.

10 minutes later

I was starting to get bored when Meta Knight opened my door.

He said, "hey baby, how are you doing?"

I said, "I'm fine Meta Knight, say how was the book Holes?"

"It's not bad, I gave it a 100/10,"

"Did you and Jigglypuff finished?"

"No, we are on chapter: 34, we still have 16 chapters left,"

I was surprised, Jigglypuff read chapter 1 to 34. Man, she is a fast reader.

Meta knight closes my door and took off his mask. 

he sat down on the bed with me. We sat in silence, I was thinking in my head I should apologize to Meta Knight, why? Because on my first day, I was so rude to him.

I said, "I'm sorry, Meta Knight"

"Hm? What do you mean sorry?"

"Sorry, I prank you," tears were falling down on my face.

"You were the one who prank me?" He said.

I just knew he will get so mad at me, he will never talk to me. "I understood you hate me now, it's fine," 

Meta Knight holds my hand. "Kirby, why on earth would I hate you. You know I always love you, even you were rude to me on your first day. I forgive you, Kirby, always," 

he wipes my tears off, I was starting to relax.

"So it means your not mad?" 

"Of course not silly pink, remember this in your head if you make a mistake. I will never get mad at you,"

Before I was about to ask. Meta Knight presses his lips on mine again.

But this time was different he dips his tongue inside my mouth. We were passionate kissing, it is disgusting. But I let him do it.

I grabbed his cheeks, he wraps his arms around me. I lead down on my bed, we continued to passionate kiss for a few minutes, until Meta Knight broke the kiss and whispered, "I fucking love you, kirby," as he went back to kiss me.


	44. Glossophobia

After a few moments of kissing, a flashback played in my mind. It's telling me to commit suicide.

Go commit suicide.

Go commit suicide.

Go commit suicide.

I opened my eyes, tears ran down my face. I wasn't focusing as I push Meta Knight away.

"What the hell Kirby? I was enjoying that-" he saw I have tears in my eyes. "K-Kirby? You alright?"

Just as he was about to ask, I screamed loud as I hit my head a few times while saying, "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"

"Kirby! What is going on with you?!" Meta Knight said.

Then I cried, softly. I cover my eyes with my hands. 

Meta Knight said, "Kirby... You ok?" As he wrapped his cape around me. I was breathing hard, tears continued to run down my face.

"N-no!" I said.

"Shhh, it's ok, shhhh," Meta Knight comfort me.

"I should have told you this a long time ago," I said.

"What is it?" Meta Knight whispered.

"I wasn't born as both-gender,"

"Wait? Wait? Wait? So you're telling me you're born as a boy?"

I nodded, "Yes, but there is a reason why I have a vagina,"

"Why?"

"Because when I was born, my penis was so badly damaged, the doctors had to cut it off completely, so they replaced it with a vagina."

"Couldn't your parents pay for the damage-"

"It cost $10,000 to repair it. After that incidence, I keep on getting flashbacks about my penis getting cut off, for many years, I kept this secret to everyone, the only ones who know are my parents and my teacher,"

"So that's why you pushed me when we are in the middle of kissing. So that's it? You were just upset your penis got cut off-"

"That's not the whole reason, I also suffer from glossophobia and depression over the years, I haven't told anyone about this but, I need you to know,"

"Whenever you are ready,"

I took a deep breath and told him my story.

Flashback (3 years ago)

When I was in grade 3, I was picked for the Snow White performance.

My music teacher, Mis. Lily will give us scripts and costumes. She was a nice teacher, I was her and only favourite student. Because I always listen to her and behave. The rest of the students, well she will spank them with a ruler.

Even it is child abuse I think it a good idea to spank students because oh my god, my classmates were so annoying, one of them threatened me to take a suicide pill.

Today was practice, as we were going to music class, there was Lily. I ask her, "Hey, Lily!" 

She said, "Hi my sweetheart, go sit on the carpet and we will begin our practice,"

As we sat on the carpet Lily said, "Alright class, we only have a few weeks before the Snow White play, you better got your lines right or else you'll get a very hard spanking from me and the principal and of University Greek,"

If you didn't know, my school was a university, not an Elementary school, which I am surprised. She explained all our roles again. She had to do it because some of the students forgot their roles. Which makes me annoyed.

Matt NEVER liked plays, but when I was chosen to be Snow White, he immediately chose to be the prince.

Matt was a strange puffball, you see, most of his time he spies on female puffballs, one time, he followed Emma to her home and I don't know what happened there. Some say she got raped by Matt, others think Matt is Enma's boyfriend.

And some of the students are the 7 Dwarfs, and oh boy, most hated their roles.

Lily and I had a great friendship, whenever there is music homework, she would go to my house and we do music homework together. That was my favourite childhood moment. In some cases, we don't do homework, instead Lily would teach me how to play the violin.

My parents and my teacher became friends. It was a happy time for me having someone by your side, even she stops bullies from bullying me.

Everything was great. Until- "Class will be dismissed in 20 minutes, and in the last 20 minutes, we will play a game called-" she was shot on the head.

I gasped, while everyone stared, Lily looked at me one last time before falling to the floor, dead.

The puffball who shot her was Matt. He blew the smoke out of the pistol. "Hasta la vista, bitch,"

I screamed while everyone cheered.

"WHY! WHY! WHY! WHY!" I yelled.

Everyone looked at me and one of the students threw a book at me and everyone started to bully me. I remember the words the kids say, 'Ha, ha, your favourite teacher is dead!'

'Go commit suicide!'

I cried as everyone else is laughing and throwing stuff at me.

Flashback ended (present day)

"So that is why I got Glossophobia and never had friends," The whole time, Meta Knight hugged me.

He said, "Oh my god! Baby, that's sad, I thought my past was hurtful, but yours is even from hurtful. So, what happened next?"

"After that bullying, Matt and the other got arrested for bullying and murder, my parents had to pick me up from school, and they also sign me out for good, so I don't have to go back to school again."

"My god, what a horrible past, so you coming to the club tonight?" He said.

"What club?" I said.

"We have a club every week, you should come, it will be fun!"

"Ok, I'll come because we are boyfriend and girlfriend,"

He smiled and kissed me on the cheek.

I lied down on my bed while thinking about my past. He also lied down next to me while kissing my cheek. Then my phone rings.


	45. Dad Calling

I open up my phone, I was surprised. It was my dad. I told Meta Knight to b quiet, he nodded.

I answered, "Hello?"

My dad said, "Hi pumpkin, how are you doing?"

I replied, "I'm great dad, how's mom doing?"

"She's been great the past three days,"

"She called me yesterday,"

"Really?"

"What? You didn't know?" 

"I was showering" I heard Meta Knight laughed a little. My dad almost showers every day.

"So Kirby, what has happened?" 

"Not much happened, I just used to living in Smash Bros," 

"At least that's nice, there better be good people," god I love my dad.

"There will be a club tonight,"

"A what?" 

"A club dad, you know the one you get drunk and dance?"

"Yeah I know those clubs, but it better not be a stripper's club, you know I hate them because you get naked and dance on a fucking pole,"

Shit, I forgot to tell Meta Knight what kind of club is it.

I lied, "Don't worry dad, it will not be a naked pole dancing club,"

"Good, one more thing. Don't get drunk,"

"Don't worry dad, I'm just going to drink grape juice and that's it,"

"It better be grape juice or your an alcoholic for sure and you know I hate alcoholics,"

"Dad, what did I say? I will not drink alcohol,"

"Now I have to go to the store Kirby, you want anything?"

"No dad I'm fine, I guess?"

"Ok, bye Kirby" 

"Bye, dad,"

He hangs up the phone.

I turned around to face Meta Knight, he's gone, the window is opened, he must have left. What an asshole 

But still, I am happy to hear my dad's voice. Now I have to tell someone what kind of club. I opened the door and left my room.


	46. Singing Practice

As I was walking down the hall. I heard someone said my name. I turned around, it was Master Hand.

I said, "Hello Master," 

He said, "Kirby, can you come with me? I have to show you something,"

"What is it?"

"You'll see," 

I followed Master Hand to a room I never seen before.

He turns on the lights. It was a music room. He put me the center of the room. He gave me a microphone, I was confused, why do I need a microphone?

I ask, "What is this?"

He said, "Tonight is the club and you have to sing,"

"W-w-what? Did you say 'sing'?" 

He nods.

"But... Why me? You can just pick Daisy or Samus. They have beautiful voices,"

"I just wanted to use an intersex Smasher to sing,"

"A what? Its hermaphrodite, not what you just said," I questioned.

"I like to call both-gender people intersex, its a lot easier for me to pronounce,"

"Whatever you say, so what song I'm going to sing?" 

"You can make your own lyrics, " he pulls out a paper and opened it. "Just write lyrics in this paper,"

I gulped.

"Don't worry Kirby, did you know most famous singers have to follow the words in the script if they mess up they have to do it all over again until they got it right,"

"I'll try my best Master Hand,"

"That the spirit Kirby! Now I'll go get coffee, stay here,"

He left the room, I was thinking about what song om going to write, then I got an idea, I'll write a song about how I felt in Smash Bros. Yeah, that sounds good.

I wrote down the lyrics on the sheet of paper. When I was done, I press the record button.

I sang "I used to have a depressing life... I used to hate everything about life... I used to hate Smash Bros... I used to have flashbacks... I used to hate having friends... I used to get bullied... But that all changed when I met you... Meta Knight..." I closed my eyes.

I took a deep breath and continued, "If it wasn't for you... I could commit suicide... Or... Maybe worst... You showed me the meaning of life... And love... I'm so happy to have you by my side, we used to feel our hurtful past. But the past wasn't a big deal when we first met our eyes, gold and blue, gold and blue, gold and blue..." I paused again, Thinking what will be the final words.

Then it all hit me. I sang one more time, "I love you... Meta Knight...."

I heard clapping after when I press the stop button. Master Hand is the one clapping.

He said "Kirby, that was so beautiful, I will definitely put that song in for tonight's club," 

I sigh. "So, can I go now?"

"Of course you can go," Master Hand said 

I left the music room. I was about to go to my room. When my eyes were covered by hands and dragged me.


	47. Training

When my eyes were uncovered. I looked around, I was at the rooftop. I look behind, it was Meta Knight.

I ask, "Meta Knight! What the hell was that about!? Why cover my eyes and bring me here?" 

He replied, "So we can do some.... you know,"

I was thinking in my head 'I swear of God, if he tries to seduced me, I'm out of here!' -"Some training," he said.

I said "W-why training? Is there a problem with me?"

"Well.... there is, your fighting needs some work,"

"What's wrong with that?"

"You didn't do any fighting, I brought you here because I want you to be a fantastic fighter like me. What do you say, Kirby?" He raised his hand. "Train to become a warrior or be a loser," 

If I say 'yes' I have to train all day and maybe break my bones.

If I don't I'll be a loser for sure and that will upset Meta Knight. I had to do it for Meta Knight.

I said, "Ok, Meta Knight I'm will do the training," 

This made him happy, he pats my head. "Thank you, Kirby! your the best girlfriend I ever had!" 

This got me surprised. I blushed a little bit. 

He grabbed my hand and led me into the first stage.

"Alright Kirby, for your first training you have to run around 34 times without breaks,"

I said, "WHAT!??! 34 times what kind of training is that!?"

"I learned that in my camp, all of my captains say 'If you take a break, your not a warrior,' now RUN! time is ticking!"

He blows on the horn. I started to run. After 5 rounds I was getting tired,  
But Meta Knight didn't care. I tried to tell him but he yelled, "KEEP RUNNING!"

29 rounds later

After 29 rounds, I was super tired. I wanted to sleep but Meta Knight slaps my cheek to wake me up.

I said, "Can I *cough* please take a nap?" 

He angrily replied, "No Kirby, you still have 4 rounds of training to do, now on the second one,"

 

Before he was about to grab my hand. I took off his mask and slap him where his scars are.

He gave me an angry look in his eyes. "Why you little SON OF A BITCH!" 

I gulped, I ran away from him.

But I didn't run away that far, he managed to catch up to me.

He pinned me down on the rooftop floor.

We stared at each other for a few seconds. Until Meta Knight realize what he was doing.

I saw he was tearing up. Tears were running down his face. I was about to wipe his tears when he kissed me.

We kissed for the third time. Meta knight pulled me closer. Then he dips his tongue into my mouth. Again I think it's disgusting, but once again I let him do it.

He broke the kiss. "I'm sorry Kirby, I thought you were Cora." 

"Why would you thought that?" I spoke in a calm voice.

"Because your eyes look just like Cora's. Every time I look into your eyes, I see Cora, " he said.

"Meta Knight, she's in the past, I sure she killed herself, what she did." 

"You think so or not?" 

"I think I'm sure she's dead." 

he got off of me. He stands up, he grabbed my hand to pull me up. 

Meta Knight said. "Maybe we should train some other day, I think I took this too far." 

"I think it's a good idea, Meta Knight," I said.

"Yeah, yeah it is," 

"Say what time is it?" 

He looked at his watch. "About 2:54 pm, " 

Crap 4 more hours before the plan starts.

I was about to ask when meta knight said, "I heard you singing." 

I said, "You did?" 

"Yeah, when you sang, it feels like I'm in heaven." 

"You think my singing sucks?" I said.

"No, its beautiful Kirby, your voice is my life, it's so much better than Cora's." 

"We can play a game of hide and seek," I said.

This surprised Meta Jnight he looked at me with a smile on his face. "Perfect idea Kirby, I will count while you hide.n 1... 2..."

I ran downstairs.

I ran through the halls to hide. As I was running, I ran past Bowser Jr. 

He said, "HEY WATCH IT YOU PINK SHIT!!!!" He was chasing me.

Luckily I went into a very dark room. I shut the door, I could see Jr's feet. 

He said "Ah shit, the pinky shit is gone" 

Then he left.

"Now I need to find a switch," I said. I was searching for the switch until I found it.

I flick it, to my surprise I was in the kitchen. A smile came to my face.


	48. Lunch Mess Up

I look around the kitchen for a few moments, I smile in happiness, I found a hiding spot.

Just then the door opened. I hide inside the lower drawer, I hold my breath so I don't make noise. When the person came out of the door.

I quickly close my eyes, I was hoping it was not Meta Knight. 

Then the figure said, "Oh well, back to making lunch *sigh*,"

I knew that voice. I quietly opened the drawer door.

But when I was about to leave, the figure said "Kirby? What are you doing here?"

I turned around, it was Isabelle. 

"Oh, uh, I was playing hide and seek," I said.

"Oh, good for you," she sadly replied.

I ask, "Is there something wrong Isabelle?"

"You don't need to know," she said.

"Cmon, Isabelle, I can help you,"

she was silent for 3 minutes. Then she spoke, "Ok Kirby, I could use your help,"

"Now that's the Isabelle I know. But before we get into, tell me why are you sad?" 

"Fine, it's because of my mom, she always told me, 'You don't need friends to cook, friends are big distractions and I mean it,' but when I see cooking shows there are people who help the chef. but not me. My mom died from breast cancer but I still hear her voice in my head. Even I tried to cook in the morning to save some lunch and dinner. My mom always catches on me doing that. I got sent here 7 years ago after my mom died, now I'm a chef who cooks breakfast, lunch and dinner with no help. Even I ask for help everyone says, 'Ah your fine Isabelle you don't need help, your a chef remember?' And that make me sad, god I wish I never become a chef or a cooker," she was tearing up.

I put my hand on her shoulder. "Hey, you know what I do when I get sad?"

"What?" 

"I picture it didn't happen at all," 

She smiled a little bit.

"Thank you, Kirby, now let's cook together," 

I was shocked, cook together? I can't cook (well sometimes) either way I can't cook.

I didn't want to tell Isabelle I can't cook. if I do, this will make her sad, maybe even cry. 

I happily said, "Yeah, let's cook!" she puts on a chef hat on my head.

It was big, at first, I couldn't hold it but it managed to get balance. Isabelle set the ingredients.

I ask, "Uh? Isabelle, what are we going to make?"

"For lunch I will make Greek Yogurt, granola, peppers, baby tomatoes, grapes, mini muffin, Ham & cheese mini bagel, banana, cup of Greek yogurt, sugar snap peas, Peanut butter & Banana tortilla roll-ups, unsweetened applesauce pouch, celery sticks, Cracker pizza , broccoli with ranch, apple slices and Hummus & Veggie Wraps," she said.

My mouth dropped, that many lunch ideas? I can't even cook that many, well except for the celery sticks and ham cheese mini bagel.

Isabelle said, "alright let's get cook!"

16 cooks later

We were almost done. I check the time it was 3:45 pm.

I am wondering where the heck is Meta Knight? He should have caught me a long time ago. 

Isabelle said, "Oh thank you, Kirby, if it wasn't for you. I would easily-" before she was about to finish her sentence. 

Someone yelled, "HEY, WHERE IS OUR FOOD!" she picked up all the food and out of the door.

She told me earlier I had to watch the pizza. 

I thought to myself, 'Why don't they just use the machines? They are a big help, why let Isabelle cook for them? Maybe there is a special battery in the machines,' my mind was full of questions, then I smell smoke.

I look behind, the pizza is on fire! I opened the oven. The pizza is smoking like crazy, I had to cover my mouth, so I don't faint. I took out the pizza, it was burned so bad.

I touch it, it was hard like a rock. Isabelle told me that there is an extra one in the fridge.

I took that one out. I put the burn one in a bag. for the cold one, I just put it on a huge plate. I saw a blow torch on the table. I grabbed it and warm it up.

I was thinking in my head 'Why do they need a torch here in the kitchen? '

I was done warming up the pizza. It is still cold for a little.

But it will be fine, I took the pizza to Isabelle. A whole lot of people were there in a straight line. I sat the pizza on the table where Isabelle is.

She was happy to see the pizza and me. she hugged me. "Thank you, Kirby, your the best. Now pick what do you want for lunch,"

I went to the back on the line.

I was getting bored just standing on a line. So I went to the spot where I sat in for breakfast.

I was about to sit on the chair when someone yelled, "I GOT YOU KIRBY!" I turn around, Meta Knight jump behind me.

I was on my back on the floor.

He chuckled. "I found you, Kirby," while smiling.

I ask, "Uh Meta Knight? Can you get off of me?" he nodded as he got off me.

I stand up. "Where were you been?" 

He said, "I was searching in the living room, my bed, your bed, the bathrooms I even check the girl's bathroom, because your both-gender,"

I rolled my eyes in disappointment.

One, I know I'm a hermaphrodite I can choose both bathrooms. but two, Meta Knight goes inside the girl's bathroom? That is a pervert right there.

He was about to say something when someone screamed, "OH MY GOD THE PIZZA IS BLOWING UP!" 

I look where the screaming came from. My eyes lid up in shock, the pizza is blowing like a balloon.

Shit, I must have put too much dough inside the pizza. When Master and Crazy came into the kitchen, the pizza exploded. It covers almost everyone in the room. Even me and Meta Knight got covered in dough.

I sigh in disappointment, I got some dough off me but the rest of the dough is sticky.

I heard dark pit yelled, "WHY YOU BITCH!" A food fight was starting. 

I ran away from the kitchen. Also, Meta Knight followed behind me.


	49. Shower

As me and Meta Knight continued to run down the hall.

He said, "Kirby, why are we still running?"

We stopped at Captain Falcon's door. I was breathing hard due to my running.

As I was catching my breath, Meta Knight wipes some dough off him. "You want to take a shower?"

I nodded.

"Then follow me,"

As we arrived at the bathrooms, I was about to go to the girls when Meta Knight grabbed my hand. "Why in there? Come join me," 

I said, "Ewwwwwww! Your so gross Meta Knight-"

"Cmon Kirby, just for once I promise I won't do this again, just trust me,"

I wanted to but I have a bad feeling this will go very bad.

So bad I may get scarred for life. But I have to do it for Meta Knight because he loves me.

I said, "Fine let's do it," 

He smiled at me, he opened the door. The bathroom smells like soap. Maybe violet, then I smell again, I had to cover my mouth because I smell sex in here.

Luckily Meta Knight turned on the fan. Ut clears the smell off.

I ask, "Why does it smell sex in here?"

He said, "Does angels, every time they take a shower. I hear moaning and squeaking in there," 

That is so gross.

He turns the water on, he took off his armor.

While I just stand there, then Meta Knight spoke, "Hey you coming?"

I turned around, he was in the tub already.

I said, "Just a second,"

"Well hurry up Kirby, I have no time to lose,"

I took a couple of deep breaths. Ok, ok, I'm ready.

I got in the tub.

I felt Meta Knight touching my back, massaging it. Then Meta Knight wraps his arms around me. 

I ask, "What the heck are you doing?" 

he spoke, "Remember I told you: If I catch you, you have to do something with me. Now I catch you" 

Shit, I remember that line!

He slowly moved his hands where my stomach is. He then started to rub it, it wasn't so bad. it made me relaxed.

Then he stopped.

I wonder why? I was about to ask when meta knight turned me over and kissed me. I tried to broke the kiss, but his grip is so strong.

He finally broke the kiss after 3 minutes. 

He said, "Sorry Kirby, I had to do it because your lips are so soft,"

Now I felt disgusted, he handed me a soap. I started to was myself.

He did the same thing too.

7 minutes later  

I was done washing my body. I was about to pour water on me.

When Meta Knight grabbed a bucket and splashed on me. I gave Meta Knight an angry look. While he was starting to laugh.

I got off the tub, grabbed a towel and start to wipe myself. After I was done, he got off the tub too. "Hey Kirby, pass me that towel over there,

I throw the towel at him.

He begins to wipe himself, while I stand there watching him. 

"That was fun Kirby, we should do it again soon," said Meta Knight while putting on his armor back on. 

God, I hated that, I was about to leave when Meta Knight spoke, "Where are you going, Kirby? I'm not done with you,

I said to myself 'Shit another one,'

He grabbed my hand and ran off with me.

Great, what will he plan next? I'm hoping it doesn't involve something weird.


	50. Questions And Fun

We ran into his room. Meta Knight closes his door and locked it.

I ask, "Ok first off, why lock your door? And second, why bring me here?" 

He said.

"We will get to that later but first, I want to ask questions, about your parents,"

"Why you need to know?" 

"Well since you were invited to Smash Bros and left your parent behind, I want to know more about your background,"

"But first, why I was invited here? What was the main reason I'm here?"

"That comes a bit later, first question: What are your parent's names?" 

I was scared, but I had to do it.

"My mom's name is Twilight and my dad's name is Nova,"

"Twilight and Nova, cool names, better than Cora or William. Next question: What color are your parents?"

"My mom is red and my dad is blue,"

"Ted and blue? Anger and depression, very interesting. Third question: How old are your parents? They maybe in their 30s or 40s,"

"Well, they are both 24 years old," 

Meta Knight lid his eyes wide.

His eyes change to white. 

I ask, "Is there something wrong?" 

he nodded, "Oh my goodness Kirby, your parents are so young,"

"Is that a problem?"

"Yeah it is, now Kirby here is a quick math question: What is 24 - 12?"

"Oh that's easy, its 12, that not bad-" Then it went into my head.

My mouth dropped in shocked. "My parents gave birth to me when they are 12 years old!"

"That is messed up. let's forget that was a question," Meta Knight said.

"Or you should stop asking questions, I think you heard enough,"

"Good idea. Now for the fun part!" 

I didn't know what he meant. but when he got bottles out from the drawer.

I saw it was alcohol, I said, "Oh is that alcohol?"

He nodded.

I was shocked.

'Is Meta Knight an alcoholic? Why is he bring this stuff?' 

My mind was again full of questions.

"Since your Russian, here drink this,".

I look at the drink, it was vodka.

"I like to have grape juice, please?"

"Sure, here you go." He handed me another vodka but it was grape flavor.

I took. "Thanks Meta Knight, I guess?"

He took out another drink from the drawer. It was bloody Mary cocktail. Ge sat down next to me on the bed.

I opened the cap on the bottle. It smells just like grape but a perfume smell too.

Meta Mnight took off his mask and started to drink. I look at it for a few seconds until Meta Knight said, "Are you going to drink your vodka?" 

I flinched a little bit. "I was about to drink it, Meta Knight," 

He smiled and again drink his cocktail.

I took a sip out of the vodka, I almost puke until I taste something sweet. I sip three time until I got the sweet taste again. 

Now I am fully drinking vodka. I know I will get in trouble if my parents see me drinking vodka. But again they are not here, just me and Meta Knight in his room, with no one else but us.

I drink almost half of it. I look at Meta Knight, he was done his drink.

I am surprised, I ask, "You ok Meta Knight?" 

He looked at me. "I'm fine Kirby just *hiccup* a little drunk, how about you?" 

He looked at my drink.

"Whoa, you drink a lot, just like *hiccup* me," 

I was starting to hiccup, I place my drink on the side of the bed. Meta Knight rest his head on mine.

He falls asleep on my head, I smiled. I got off the bed quietly, while holding his head so he doesn't wake up, I picked up my drink and left his room.

It was kind of fun but I felt sleepy now. I went inside my room and fall on my bed.

I check the time. It was 4:05 pm. I drift off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only 19 chapters to go!


	51. CLUB PARTY!!!!!!

I slowly wake up, all I saw was a blur, I wipe my eyes. I look at the time on my phone. it was 5:31 pm, I got off my bed and left my room.

As I walk down the hall. I couldn't see anyone. "Where is everybody?" Then it went into my head. "crap! the club" I said.

I ran downstairs, I could hear music playing in a room.

I opened the door, everyone is there, there were Smashers drinking and dancing. As I pass Smashers dancing, I see Meta Knight, all alone. He was sitting on a table.

I went to sit with him. He noticed me, he smiled. "Hey Kirby, I'm happy you could come,"

"Me too," 

"And why did you left?"

"Because I was tired, and had to sleep,"

"Is it because of your vodka?"

"I think so, say what are you doing all alone?"

"I was waiting for you to come" 

"So you choose to wait for me instead of hanging those swordsmen,"

"Yeah, because I really love you, Kirby, even I am now a pedophile,"

"Oh, dont say that! Your not a pedophile, even I'm younger and you're older. I still like you- no, I love you!"

He pulled me into a kiss, his mask was off the whole time, we were making-out.

As we were making out, Meta Knight notices something, he broke the kiss.

I ask, "Is there something wrong?"

He said, "Kirby, you may have to close your eyes,"

"Why?" 

Before he could say anything, Inkling Girl came up to the stage.

She was dancing on the pole. 

I whisper, "What the fuck Meta Knight, I thought this will be a normal club!"

"I'm sorry Kirby, the Hands choose a stripper's club,"

"Why?" 

"I don't know, they won't explain," 

As people were throwing money at Inkling Girl, she tears off her top to show her tits. I thought she was 14.

People cheered, while I and Meta Knight were gross-out, I almost puked but Meta Knight hold my mouth.

Then he let go. "God, I hate strippers club, they are so gross to look at-"

Before was about to finish his sentence, Jigglypuff came to the table, looking drunk.

I said, "hey Jigglypuff! Haven't seen you for a while, you okay?"

She said, "Oh, I'm fine Kirby, just *hiccup* drunk, don't worry I will be fine," As she passed out from the alcohol.

I said, "I'm taking her back to her room," I picked her up and left the club.

A few minutes later

When I came back, Meta Knight wasn't at the table when I left. I went looking for him. I passed through the dance floor, the stage and the bar.

I couldn't find him, I have to ask someone, but who? I saw Marth dancing with Chrom. Marth is friends with Meta Knight.

I went up to him and ask, "Hey Marth!"

He looked at me, "Ah, Kirby, the newcomer, can I help you?"

"Yes, can you tell me where is Meta Knight!" I spoke.

Chrom and Marth stopped dancing. They looked shocked. Chrom spoke, "Well, you see," he blocked a path in front of me. "Meta Knight went to the bathroom, yeah," he looked at Marth.

"Yeah, he totally went to the bathroom," Marth said as he smiled nervously.

Then Ike came behind Marth and said, "Dude, you should see this, Meta Knight is kissing you sister!"

"WHAT!?" I, Marth, and Chrom yelled. I ran passed Chrom, from the far corner, Meta Knight is kissing Lucina. I thought he loved me...

Tears ran down my face. I whimpered. I then ran out of the club while crying, how could he do this to me? I hate him! I hate him!

I ran inside my room and locked the door, I fell to my bed and cried more.


	52. First Time

I sat on my bed, silently. I looked at the time on my phone, it's almost 6:54 I decided to call Joker.

I dial his phone number (fun fact: in the sheets, there will be their phone number).

He spoke through the phone, "Hello?"

I said pretending to sound happy, "Hey Joker! It's almost 6:54, I hope you are getting ready to do the plan?"

He was silent for a moment, then spoke, "I can't right now, my cat is very drunk so I had to stay with him,"

"Oh, it's ok, how about the plan starts at 9:54?" I said.

"Great time, I'll see you later!" He hung up.

I sigh as I lie down on my bed, I closed my eyes and took a nap.

After a few minutes of napping, I felt hands touching my face, I groaned. I slowly open my eyes.

Meta Knight was messaging my face again. I tried to push his hands out of my face, but his hands just stick to my face.

He finally spoke, "Kirby, why did you left the party, I was looking all over for you."

I didn't talk, I looked straight in his eyes.

"Kirby? Talk to me, what's wrong?" He spoke.

I say, "You cheated on me,"

He looked confused. "What are you talking about? I would never cheat on you-"

"You did," I cut him off. "With Lucina,"

"Kirby, I didn't, she was kissing a plush doll version of me," he said.

"A what?" I said confused.

"A plush doll of me, Lucina had a big crush on me, so she made a plush doll out of me. Now you get it?"

I nodded. "Now I felt stupid,"

He giggled as he pats my head. "Oh, Kirby, you silly pink,"

I smiled. "I'm sorry for thinking you cheated on me,"

"Ah, its a mistake." He said as he presses his lips on me. (His mask is off.)

I closed my eyes as I held his cheeks.

When we broke the kiss, I ask Meta Knight, "How long you been alone?"

He looks at me with shock eyes. He took a breath. "Almost my whole life, my parents abandoned me, and my best friend live somewhere else,"

"What about you and Jigglypuff? When I first came here you two are friends, but when I saw fights between you two, I thought you two stopped being friends. What happened?"

"That is a different story. You see Kirby when Jigglypuff first came here, we were already friends. But when other men mostly Marth told me like 'Whoa your cool-looking.' And I hated that! Even when I and Jigglypuff were together. Marth would bully her and tell me to bully her too, she did nothing to Marth or The Fire Emblem Team. I did that for 5 years. I tried to tell them to stop but they won't listen. Even me and Jigglypuff tried to talk about it Marth would interrupt my conversion with Jigglypuff. Then she finally asks Master Hand to help me. It took 4 months before you came. That was the reason why you are here Kirby. Jigglypuff and I wanted to stop the bullying for good, so far it kind of working a bit."

So along, Meta Knight and Jigglypuff wanted to stop the bullying that is happening in Smash Bros.

N/C (WARNING)

Suddenly, Meta Knight pushed me, so I was on my back. He crushes our lips together.

Meta Knight moaned, I did too, then he dips his tongue inside my mouth. Our tongues played for a few seconds until Meta Knight broke and suck a piece of my pink skin.

I moaned.

He licked my skin before moving his hands down my body. I gasped as he touched my feet.

I said, "What are you doing?"

"You going to hate me for this but..." He said slowly. "I want to have sex with you."

"Are you kidding me?! I'm too young to ha-"

"You can have sex at the age of 12," he said.

"What? I thought it was 16 according to humans,"

"Oh, no, no, in puffballs case, you can have sex at the age of 12, but, in your case Kirby, you got to take this special pill, kinda like a condom, so you won't have little brats,"

"And what happens when puffballs use condoms?"

"Ah, dont going to tell you, the truth is, its very disgusting. Now, you ready?"

I gulped, I was so nerves, I was getting fucked by an older male. But then again, I'll take the pill and everything will be fine, I nodded.

He smiled as he took off his gloves and his cape.

When he was done undressing, he took out a bottle of lube from his cape. I gulped more, he put some lube on his fingers. 

He was about to touch my entrance. 

When I said, "Don't!" 

He said, "What? What wrong now?"

"Just don't touch it,"

"Why?" 

"Because, its hurts," 

"Oh, don't worry Kirby, I will be careful." He said with a wink.

When he touches my entrance with the lube on his fingers. It felt so cold, I was shivering.

"Man, Kirby your entrance is so squishy," said Meta Knight.

I felt embarrassed, when he was done, he put more lube on his penis. 

I said to myself, 'Shit, shit, shit, this is where the pain comes!' 

He presses through my entrance, when he was done, he grabbed my feet as he started to thrust slowly.

He went forward and back, I moan a little. I dont feel pain, I think the lube is working.

Meta Knight spoke, "Don't worry Kirby, just a few more thrusts and it will be all over," 

After a few minutes of slowly thrusting, he went faster.

He spoke, "Man, Kirby, you are so damn tight and warm in there!"

I blushed.

I held his cheeks as he fucks me hard.

I moan louder. I hope no one is listening to this. Meta Knight kissed my lips as he fucks harder. He broke and bit the same skin Meta Knight sucked earlier.

I moaned, my cheeks and his are light red.

He finally came inside of me.

He took out his penis out of me and laid down next to me. 

I said while breathing hard, "T-that, was amazing, Meta Knight, was this your first time?"

He nodded, I was about to sleep when Meta Knight picked me up and put me on top of him.

N/C is over

"Here, this will make you better," he pressed his lip on mine. 

We kissed for a few minutes until Meta Knight broke his kiss.

he took out the pill and put it inside my mouth. I swallowed it.

He spoke, "Stay here, I'm going to take a quick shower," just as he was about to leave, I said, "What time is it?"

"9:34 pm," he said.

Shit, only 21 minutes left.

He then left my room.

After 10 minutes, he came back looking clean. "I'm back Kirby,"

For the rest 10 minutes, I was finding my knife. I took it out under my bed.

He spoke, "What are you doing?'

"I had to go somewhere with Joker," I said.

"Tell me where are you going and why?" He said.

I sigh and explain the plan

one explanation later

"That was the whole plan," I finished.

He was surprised at first, then he smiled.

"If you're going to Gotham city with Joker. You need me, I can look out for guards, when they do arrive I will attack them while you and Joker do the plan,"

I sigh, "Fine you can join. Just get dress and let's go," 

He got his stuff and got dressed fast.

He put on his cape and then put his mask on.

I clean my entrance with a wet napkin (I had it just in case if I got dirty), Meta Knight grabbed my hand are we went downstairs to find Joker.


	53. The Plan Begins

As me and Meta Knight were walking down the hall, Joker appeared out of nowhere, I jumped a little.

"Hey, Kirby! Are you ready to go?- Why is he here?" said Joker.

I said, "Meta Knight will help us with the plan. What about your cat? How is he doing?"

"Well...." he slowly grinned.

"Long story-" he was about to explain when Meta Knight covers his mouth. 

Meta Knight said, "We don't need to know that Ren, your stories are well.....inappropriate shall we say,"

He let go of Joker's mouth.

I said "Ren? That's his real name?" Meta knight and Joker looked at me.

"So? What is the problem with his name?" Said Meta Knight.

"I have no problem, it's just, I never heard of the name Ren before," I said.

"Ok, but please, do not make fun of his name, he hates that," said Meta Knight.

Joker said, "So Kirby, you still remember what to do, right?"

I nodded, "Good, Meta Knight, I had to explain to you because you didn't know what the plan is about." 

"Whatever," said Meta Knight.

After a very long explanation, Meta Knight got the idea of the plan very well.

"Ok, let's do this! And get some sleep," said Joker.

I quietly opened Falco's door and went into Falco's room (how I know this is his room? his door has his name and number on. his number is 20) I carefully walked to Falco's bed. I put a bag on his head so he doesn't see.

I dragged his body on the floor. Luckily Meta Knight told me he is a heavy sleeper, I got on my Warp Star, and fly to Gotham.

12 minutes later

When I arrived, Meta Knight was guarding the place. I gave him the thumbs-up sign.

I went inside the place, Joker was there with Fox on the bed. I place Falco on the bed with Fox. Meta Knight came in. Joker took out what seems like a potion.

He put the potion in Falco's and Fox's mouths. 

Joker said, "There, when they wake up, they will love each other for sure," 

I said, "How long will it last?" 

"About 78 days," 

"Let's get the fuck out of here before we see weird sex," we left the place quickly. Joker got on Meta Knight and I got on my warp star.

I fly to my window, I opened the hatch and went inside my room.

I jump on my bed and quickly went to sleep. Man today was good. I hope tomorrow will be as great as today.


	54. A Normal Breakfast

The next morning came, I was still sleeping. When I felt a hand touching my head, I turn to the other side of the bed.

I slowly opened my eyes, there, Meta Knight was lying down next to me. I sat up. "Morning Meta Knight *yawned*" 

He quickly hugged me.

"Morning Kirby, my silly pink," he kissed my cheek.

I remember what Meta Knight wanted me to do when he woke me up. I crushes his lips on mine

I broke the kiss as I got off of my bed, I stretch my small hands.

Just as I was about to leave the room, Meta Knight grabbed my hand and said, "Wait, Kirby, you can eat breakfast here,"

I said, "What do you mean eat here?"

"Just sit on the bed with me,"

I rolled my eyes and sat on my bed.

Meta Knight pulled out a cup of coffee from his cape. 

I ask, "Is that for you?" 

he said, "No, it's for you Kirby,"

"But, Meta Knight, I'm not supposed to drink coffee,"

"Just drink it Kirby, and don't worry, I put a little bit of sugar and cream on it so it doesn't taste like beaver wood,"

I took a sip of my coffee.

I said, "Yum, this coffee is really good, Meta Knight", 

He blushed under his mask. "Thanks, Kirby, I made it myself,"

My eyes lid up.

"Really? I thought you guys used a machine to make coffee?"

"We still do that but I hate their coffee. You know why? Because they DIDN'T PUT SUGAR OR CREAM IN IT!" 

I jumped in surprised, luckily I didn't spill my coffee.

Meta Knight calm down. "Sorry Kirby, I just got mad about the coffee machine," 

I sip my coffee again.

I said, "So when did you start drinking coffee?"

he spoke, "Since I was 7, at first it was disgusting but when I put sugar and cream on it. It's really good. Kirby, did you know coffee is a type of drug?" 

I almost spilled my coffee, I gave it back to Meta Knight.

"Kirby, that kind of drug is not effective you can drink coffee Kirby," 

I took my coffee back and sip again.

Meta Knight laughed as he laid down on my bed.

"You're the best girlfriend I ever have."

I finish my coffee, I put it on my desk.

I laid down next to Meta Knight. 

He said, "Kirby, will you be my partner for the ball tonight?"

I said, "Of course I will be your partner," 

He smiled at me.

"But there is one problem, I can't dance," 

"Don't worry Kirby, just follow my steps and that's it,"

We laid there for a few moments, when Meta Knight said, "I love you, Kirby,"

I replied "I love you too, Meta Knight,"


	55. Going To The Store With Jigglypuff

We laid down on my bed for a few moments when Jigglypuff opened my door.

"Hey Kirby, you want to go to the store with me?" said Jigglypuff.

I got up. "Sure, I haven't been to a store in a while," I got off of my bed and went to Jigglypuff. 

Meta Knight said, "What about me? What am I going to do?"

"You can go hang out with your 'friend's' Meta Knight," said Jigglypuff.

He crosses his arms in anger and looked away.

Me and Jigglypuff left my room.

I ask, "So what do we need from the store?" 

She said, "Lots of snacks and drinks,"

"Is that for the ball?"

she nods. 

"I have a question, how will we get to the store? you don't have a car of anything" "we can just use your Warp Star," 

I sigh in disappointment, we have to use my Warp Star

20 minutes later

"And we are here Kirby" she points at the store. it was Walmart, the one I been in before my mom got the letter.

We went inside Walmart.

Jigglypuff said, "Now Kirby, I will go get the snacks and drinks while you go check out the toy section. But if someone gives you candy run away understand?"

I nod as I ran to the toy section. I had so many memories of this place, it's actually the only Walmart in downtown Gotham City. Most Walmart stores get closed down due to the crime in Gotham, barley any crime happens here.

I arrived to the section, I saw so many toys here. I see pony's, dolls, dinosaurs, bouncing balls, action figures and Lego. 

I remember long ago before I went to pre-k, I always wanted a new doll, not any ordinary doll, but a real one, where it can talk and walk by itself. But my parents didn't buy the doll.

They told me the doll is possessed by some evil magic, and I didn't know the word 'possessed' mean, until when I was in grade one.

I didn't find anything interesting, so I left the toy section.

I was about to go find Jigglypuff when I saw someone taking a kid's lollipop. 

He said, "Ha, ha, ha! Cry you little brat!" As the kid continued to cry.

I sometimes saw people stealing children's candy, but I didn't bother, nor did my parents. But now I'm old enough and my parents aren't on my side

I ran up to the man and punch him in the face, hard. I grabbed the lollipop and gave it to the kid.

The kid says, "Thank you, hero," 

A small smiled appeared on my face. "Your welcome, now go find your mom and dad or someone else will take your candy again," 

The kid ran off, this makes me happy, I never saved someone before in my life, I then continued to find Jigglypuff.

When I did found her, she was at the cash register.

I went up to her, she said, "Hey Kirby, did you find anything?" I shake my head no.

"Oh, that fine by me," she paid all the snacks and drinks.

We left the store, I was about to take my Warp Star out when the same kid from early hugged me.

Jigglypuff noticed in shock.

The kid spoke in a happy tone, "I forgot to hug you, here take this," the kid gave me a strawberry lollipop.

I said, "Thank you,"

The kid said, "Your well come, hero" 

The kid left again.

I smiled, Jigglypuff was confused. "What was they about?" 

I said, "I will explain later when we get home," I took out mt Warp Star and we flew out of the parking lot.


	56. Meta Knight Vs. Lucina: Part 1

When me and Jigglypuff arrive back home, Meta knight immediately hugged me.

"Hi sweetie, how was the store?" Meta Knight said happily. 

I blushed a little bit.

jigglypuff sighed, "Now are you going to tell me why did a random kid hug you?"

Meta Knight let go of me in shock. "You got to be kidding me? A kid hug ya? What the heck was that for?"

"I know you two are mad," I said trying to calm the two of them down.

"Kirby, we are not mad, we are just curious, now tell us why a kid hugged you?" said Jigglypuff.

"Ok, this what happened," I said.

one explanation later.......

"That what happened," I said.

"So you're telling me that someone stole a kid's lollipop and you fight the man, then you gave the kid back the lollipop, then later the kid hugged you for giving the lollipop back?" said Meta Knight.

I nodded, I pulled out the lollipop the kid gave me.

Meta Knight notices, "Give me that!" He took the lollipop away from me.

"Hey, give it back Meta Knight!" I said in anger. 

I cross my arms together in anger, Meta Knight laughed and give back my lollipop.

I am still mad at Meta Knight for taking my lollipop away.

"It's a joke Kirby, I'm just joking," Meta Knight said.

I was about to say when I heard Lucina behind meta knight. 

Me and Jigglypuff sigh in disappointment as Lucina said, "Hey Meta Knight, how is my friend doing-why hello there Kirby,"

Meta Knight said in a dark, deep, low voice, "Don't touch Kirby, Lucina,"

"What the heck is your problem Meta Knight? you were a great friend to me. But when Kirby came, you changed, what the fuck is your problem?"

Meta Knight didn't say anything, he just stared at Lucina with anger look in his eyes.

Lucina look at me. "You,  
You changed Meta Knight you pink shit, you made him against me,"

Jigglypuff said, "Excuse me? Did you call Kirby pink shit?"

Lucina said, "I sure did, pink shit 2!" 

Jigglypuff got mad, she tried to hit her, but Lucina slaps her in the face.

Meta Knight yelled, "WHAT THE FUCK!" He yelled so loud everyone heard that. Even the Handa heard it. 

"Before things get real, let me do something first" he went up to me, lift up his mask and kissed me.

I moaned while everyone else was surprised, even Lucina was shocked.

Meta Knight broke the kiss and lowered his mask.

He turned around to Lucina, he slowly walks up to her. 

"COME HERE YOU BITCH!" yelled Meta Knight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original name was Meta Knight Vs. Marth, I had to change it because a few chapters ago, Marth was nice to Kirby, and I want Lucina to be jealous.


	57. Meta Knight Vs. Lucina: Part 2

Meta knight drew out his sword. 

Lucina drew out her sword too.

they both started to fight, Master Hand told them to stop but they didn't listen.

Meta Knight and Lucina drop there swords on the floor and started punching each other, hard.

Meta Knight was beating her so hard, blood came out of her nose.

Everyone also told them to stop, but again, they didn't listen. I had it, I jump on Lucina and start chocking her. 

She said, "Stop it pink shit!" 

I didn't listen, then she pick up her sword and hit me with her sword, hard. Now I have a scratch on my head.

Meta knight said "Kirby, no!" 

Jigglypuff helped me up. 

Meta Knight got so mad he jumps on top of Lucina and punching her in the face very hard than usually.

I and Jigglypuff left the scene so I can get to safety, Mega Man followed me and Jigglypuff.


	58. Hanging Out With Jigglypuff And Mega Man

Jigglypuff and I went into her room, just as she was about to close her door, Mega Man went straight in like a lightning bolt.

It shocked me and Jigglypuff. 

I said, "Mega Man? What are you doing here?" 

he said, "So I can get away from the fight that is going on downstairs,"

Jigglypuff said, "So what do you want to do when the fight is over?" 

I was thinking to go somewhere, but again I already went out this morning.

Mega Man said, "How about we play a board game?" 

Jigglypuff said, "What kind of board game?"

"Maybe Monopoly?" said Mega Man.

"What's Monopoly?" I said.

"Oh I hate that game," said Jigglypuff.

"What's wrong with monopoly Jigglypuff? It's a really good game," said, Mega Man.

"It's so boring, pick another one," said Jigglypuff.

"How about......UNO?" said, Mega Man.

I never played UNO before, I really want to play it. 

Jigglypuff said, "Too hard for Kirby, he might lose for sure,"

"What about Twister?" Said Mega Man.

"I also hate that game because my legs are not long," said Jigglypuff.

"How about Connect 4?" Said Mega Man.

"No thank you," said Jigglypuff.

I got an idea for a game we can play.

But Mega Man said, "We can play Racist Countries,"

My mouth dropped, Jigglypuff did too.

We stared at Mega Man for a few seconds until he said, "What? It's a real game. Some of the androids in my old home play that game, and some of them hated Germans," 

Oh my God, that is so mean.

Mega Man's other 'kind' is racist to Germans. Meta Knight is German.

"Mega Man! You shouldn't say that about Germans, some of the Smashers are Germans," said Jigglypuff.

Mega Man said, "I'm sorry, my species play that game almost every day. I hated that game. It just pops up in my head,"

Jigglypuff said, "It's ok, Mega Nan, but don't ever mention it ever again. i  
If you do, there will be a lot of fighting. Racist is a bad thing you understand?" 

He nodded. 

I was already weird out. 

 7 minutes later 

Me, Mega Man and Jigglypuff were playing blocks for the past 7 minutes. Playing blocks is better than playing board games, right?

When we were done, Mega Man said, "Look at that, we made a tower together!" 

I check what time it is, it's 11:45 am. 

I stood up, I was about to leave when Mega Man said ,"Hey Kirby, you are a great friend, can we be friends?" 

I nodded. I was expecting a flashback to hit my head, but no, it didn't, I wonder why?

As I was walking down the hall I heard someone said, "Kirby, get over here!" 

I turned around, to my surprise it was Lucina. She doesn't look beat up, what happened?


	59. Waterfall Sadness

Lucina came up to me with an uneasy look on her face.

she said in a serious voice, "Hello there Kirby how are you today" 

I clear my throat quickly.

"I'm fine Lucina, what with the face?" I asked in a (kind of) scared voice.

Lucina said, "Kirby, there is something I had to show you. Understand?" 

I nod.

"Now follow me, we have no time to lose,"

When we arrived at the place where Lucina wanted to show, it was a garden with a waterfall! And lots and lots of flowers.

I was amazed, Lucina sat on one of the benches, I sit beside her too.

Lucina put her hands on her face and said, "Kirby *sigh* tell me why did Meta Knight beating up Roy?...." 

I froze in surprise. "That was Roy! Then why is he dressed up like you?" 

"Because so I can have a word with you,"

"And what is the 'word'?" I said.

We sat in silence until Lucina said, "I saw you and Meta Knight having sex in your bedroom. Just tell me, why? Why? Would Meta Knight fuck you? He's older than you, you are what? A kid? 12 years old? You got fucked by an older male. That is the most horrible thing I ever saw. What if Jigglypuff finds out? She will be so upset. Your parents, If they heard that you got fucked by an older male. Things can go very bad Kirby, you need to understand, it what my dad told me, once your in a life where people are kind to you but at the same time horrible things will happen, there is no going back until you fix what you just have done," 

The whole time, I was upset, Lucina was right all along, ever since Meta Knight first kissed me.

It changed everything, Lucina picked up a flower from the grass and gave it to me. "Remember this Kirby, do the right thing when no one is watching," 

I nod.

I sat there in silence.

Lucina got up and she left. I just sat there on the bench and crying a little.

I cry like an idiot, I wipe my ear out of my face, I look at the flower, the flower is blue, I put the flower back on the grass. 

I look up at the sky in sadness, should I break up with Meta Knight? Should I? I don't even want to think about it right now. I closed my eyes, thinking nothing happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10 more chapters left.


	60. Breaking Up?

It felt like thousands of hours, for the whole time, I was looking at the sky and sometimes look at the beautiful grass. 

I was about to get up when I saw a shadow, I couldn't tell who it is.

"There you are Kirby, I was looking all over Smash Bros for you!" 

I knew that voice.

I slowly turn my head behind, Meta Knight was there, I gave him a small smile.

Meta Knight went to sit on the bench with me.

Meta Knight said in a happy tone and smiled. "I beat Lucina so bad, she had to go to see Dr. Mario, you should of see Lucina's face, she was crying like a baby, I also gave her a scratch on the head. And the best part was her voice changed to a baby voice, that is one of the funniest things I ever saw in my life!" 

I laughed a little. "It was actually Roy dressed up as Lucina,"

He looked shocked. "Really? That is gay, like why he would do that for?"

I was about to look at him when I remember what Lucina told me. 

Meta Knight looked at me and notice I was not in a happy mood. "Is there something wrong?" sounding serious.

I really wanted to say, 'I'm breaking up with you!' But if I do that, Meta Knight will be upset, I loved him, I always have ever since he kissed me. 

I have to tell him before he finds out. "There is something wrong Meta Knight," 

He looked surprised. "What happened this time?" 

I took a breath.

"Lucina told me to break up with you because she thinks it's wrong for you and me to be in a 'romantic' relationship. Please don't blame me, please don't,"

Meta knight took off his mask, his eyes change to white, then changed to blood red. "That stupid fucking whore!" 

"Why say that?" I said.

"Because she always talked about what her father says! I don't believe in that shit! Now she told you that we can't be together because she thinks it's wrong?! That is the stupidest thing I ever heard of! She doesn't know anything about the rule of puffballs!" said Meta Knight in anger.

Actually, Meta Knight does make sense, I don't care if I'm young nor old, I still love Meta Knight, he loves me so much. I'm his, only his not anyone else.

"Your right Meta Knight, Lucina is a bitch after all. she doesn't know anything about us! She only cared about herself," I said.

Meta knight smiled at me, I was about to say something when Meta Knight kissed me on the lips, meaning thank you, I think so. 

Meta Knight wrapped his arms around me, I closed my eyes, he did too.

Meta Knight holds me so tight we rolled into the grass, I was enjoying this a lot, Meta Knight makes me so much better. I'm glad we got together, he is my life. I opened my eyes to look at the sky. I smiled into the kiss. 

He stops kissing me and whispers. "You always be mine Kirby, no one else, just me," he then went back to kiss my lips. 

I listen to the bird's tweet while Meta Knight kissed me. I hope it doesn't end, I am so going to the ball tonight, I wanted to dance with my fantastic lover.


	61. Ice Cream

We kissed for a few moments until Meta Knight broke the kiss., I was breathing hard, Meta Knight got off of me and put his mask back on. 

I got up too, I wipe my mouth because there is saliva in my mouth.

Meta Knight said, "It's sure is getting hot here, you want to get ice cream?" 

I said, "Sure! I haven't had ice cream since last summer!" 

"Then what the fuck are you waiting for? Get on me and let's go!" said Meta Knight. 

I rolled my eyes as I got on him, his cape transform into batwings and started to fly high in the sky.

 

10 minutes later

 

We arrived at an ice cream store, I saw the name, I can't even read it, it's in French and I don't understand French. 

I asked, "How do you say that name?" 

"Oh that is easy, it's Boutique de glaces de Leo, means Leo Ice Cream Shop in French," said Meta Knight. 

Leo Ice Cream Shop, ok I'm fine with it. We went inside the shop, it smelled like strawberries in here.

We went to check the ice creams, there are so many different kinds of ice cream here! I saw what to get.

I said to Meta Knight that I want that ice cream, which is the Blue Moon ice cream. 

Meta Knight already picked his, he was getting the New York Super Fudge Chunk.

Meta Knight told the guy (who is at the register) what we are getting, the guy gave us our ice creams, Meta Knight paid the ice creams which was $20.20.

Mine looks so good to eat, but when I look at Meta Knight's ice cream has lots of colours and nuts on it. 

I compare mines to Meta Knight's, mine is just blue, I frowned in sadness. 

We left the ice cream shop and decide to go to the park.

We sat down on a bench to eat our ice creams, I am still sad about my ice cream looking weak. 

I should of get a really cool looking one. but again, I got it for $10.10, I lick my ice cream. 

On the other hand, Meta Knight was almost done his ice cream, mine was not even close to Meta Knight's.

Few minutes have passed, I was done my ice cream, Meta Knight finished his too, we throw them in the garbage can. 

I had ice cream on my face so I wipe it with my wet napkin. 

Meta Knight said, "So, what else you want to do next?" 

"I don't know what to do next," I said.

We sat in silence when Meta Knight got an idea, He grabbed me and put me on his back.

I said, "Where are we going Meta Knight?" 

"You'll see Kirby," Meta Knight said in a happy tone.

His cape transforms into batwings again, he flies up high into the sky and flies straight forward. I wonder what Meta Knight will show me?


	62. Meta Knight's Old Room

We fly through the beautiful blue sky, we landed on a roof, the building looks new, but at the same time, it looks old.

I ask, "Where are we at?"

Meta Knight spoke, "This, this place is my old home before I moved to Smash Bros,"

"Wow," I said. "But how do we get in? The window might be shut,"

"Don't worry, I know how to open closed windows," Meta Knight said.

I hold on to him as he climb down the wall, he took out the same nail from before, as he put it inside a keyhole on the window lock.

The hatch opened and we both went inside. The room is dark, very dark, I barely see anything. Meta Knight turned on a lighter, he was finding the switch.

I had to cover my mouth because the room smells so bad, Meta Knight fond the switch and turned it on.

This shocks me and Meta Knight, the room was filled with dead bodies, some got their heads chopped off, others just dead of blood loss.

"M-Meta Knight, d-did you do t-this?" I said sounding scared.

He didn't turn around.

"M-Meta Knight?" I said again.

I went up to him, I wonder what he is looking at? Then it hit me, Meta Knight is staring at a child's corpse.

The body was chopped to different pieces, the head had a big crack, the legs were horribly bent and the worst part, the eyes were removed.

"I-I'm sorry, Kirby, I-I didn't expect this to happen," Meta Knight said.

I placed my hand on his mask. "Let's go to a different spot, I think we saw enough sadness,"

He nodded as we fly out of the window, not bothering to close the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is fully rewritten, the reason for this is because the original chapter is so silly.


	63. Field

As we were flying in the sky. I ask, "You're ok?" 

Meta Knight spoke, "Yeah, I'm fine, I saw that stuff before in my life" 

I smiled as I hugged him.

We landed on a field of flowers, they smell like honey, I saw bees and butterflies flying around. 

I got off of Meta Knight as I laid down on the ground where the flower are Meta Knight laid down next to me. 

I was about to ask when Meta Knight's phone is ringing. he took his phone out of his cape, I looked at the screen who is calling. to my surprise, Jigglypuff was calling. 

Meta Knight swipes the button.

Meta Knight said, "Hello?" 

Jigglypuff said in the phone, "Hey Meta Knight, have you seen Kirby? The last time I saw Kirby was in my room when you and Lucina were fighting,"

"Well Kirby is with me,"

"Where?" 

"In a flower field," 

"Oh ok, you two can play for a little bit because it's 3:12 pm and the ball will begin at 6:00 pm. Anyways see you soon Meta Knight,"

"Bye," Meta Knight hang up the phone and put it back in his cape.

"So what do you want to do now?" said Meta Knight as he looked at me.

"I don't know what should we do." I said.

I was thinking maybe we could play Hide And Seek again. 

But Meta Knight got a better idea. "How about we have sex again?" 

I shake my head no.

"Please Kirby? It will be like last time, I promise I won't hurt you," Meta Knight begged.

I thought about it for a second.

Then I said, "Fine, but one question will someone see us?" 

Meta Knight said, "No, not really, last time I went to this field, there was no one, so it's safe to have sex here,"

"Fine let do it," I said. 

Meta Knight smiled as he pinned me down on the ground, he took off his mask and kissed me on the lips. I moaned, he broke the kiss and started to undress.


	64. Kids: Part 1

When we were done having sex, I was lying on the ground while Meta Knight's arms we wrapped around me. 

I was breathing hard, Meta Knight put his mask back on and start to get dressed.

I wipe my entrance with my wet napkin, Meta Knight gave me the pill and I ate it. 

I ask, "So, what now?" 

He said, "Well, we have to go back to Smash Bros for tonight's ball," 

I look at his watch, it was 4:56 pm. I got onto Meta Knight's back, his cape transforms into batwings and we fly into the sky.

4 minutes later

We arrived at Smash Bros, we came out of my window. I check my phone, I was surprised it was 5:00 pm. 1 hour before the ball begins. 

Meta Knight said, "See you at the ball Kirby," he left my room by flying out of my window. 

I went on my new 3DS to play a game, I was about to pick one, when my door knocks.

I thought to myself, 'Who could that be?' 

I opened the door, Mega Man, Pit, The Ice Climbers (aka Nana and Popo), Toon Link, Young Link, Pichu, Lucas, R.O.B, Luma, Ness, and Diddy Kong were there.

I ask, "Hey guys! What's up?" 

Pit said, "Hey transgender!" 

I gasped.

Mega Man kicks hard on Pit's leg. "Don't say that to the newcomer fucking idiot!"

"Jeez, fine, sorry Kirby, I didn't mean to call you transgender." Pit said as he crossed his arms.

"Anyways, do you want to play with us, Kirby! We have lots of time before the ball starts!" Said Pichu as he smiled in a cute way.

Normally, when people ask me to play with them, I could just say no, but in this case, I got used to living here. "Sure, why not,"

They cheered as Nana took my Hand and we ran down the halls. I wonder what game we will play?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I didn't post this chapter yesterday, I had to go to a 'friends' party because my mom is friends with my friend's mom.


	65. Kids: Part 2

Nana and the rest of the kids took me into the living room, they picked out markers and paper. 

I just sat on the carpet, they all sat down on the carpet. 

Mega Man said, "Alright, today we are going to draw something special," 

Pit handed out the markers and Nana handed out the paper.

I was thinking of what to draw.

Mega Man said, "So Kirby, what are you planning to draw?" 

I said, "I don't know, this is hard," 

Pit said, "I got an idea! Why don't you draw the twin towers from 2001!" 

My mouth dropped, while everyone else looked at Pit with shocked eyes.

"What? That what Palutena told me," said Pit.

"Pit, are you insane!? That was America's worst day of all time!" said Mega Man.

"Let's just forget that happened, ok?" I said.

Everyone nodded as they went back to drawing. I got an idea of what to draw, I grabbed lots of colours and started to draw.

After a few minutes of drawing time, I was done 

Mega Man said, "Alright everyone, take a look at my drawing," he shows his draw to everyone.

"Awwwww! It's Kirby, your drawing is so cute mega man!" Said Popo. 

Back when I was in school, people would draw me dying in all kinds of ways.

"Now it's our turn to show our drawing!" said Nana, they also showed their drawing, once again it's me 

"Oh my god, that is so cute Nana and Popo!" said Pit. "Now my turn!" He shows his drawing, again it's me.

"Pit, why did you give Kirby eyelashes?" said mega man.

"Because Kirby is transgender," said Pit.

Mega Man took out his huge laser gun. "Say that again and I'll blast you with this so Dark Pit won't fuck you when you two have angel sex!"

"Man, Young, I would love to lick Kirby on the tight hole," said Toon Link.

Young Link punches Toon Link in the face, hard. "Are you high!? Kirby is like 12 and your 13! What is wrong with you!?"

After a few drawings, I finished my drawing just in time before Popo said,  
"Yay! Kirby's last, show us your drawing Kirby!"

I nod, I picked up my drawing and showed it to everyone, ghey were surprised. 

"Kirby, you draw that? That looks fucking awesome!" Said Pit. "And where the fuck is my face?!"

 

"Thank everyone, sorry I couldn't finished your face Pit because the paper is small," I said.

Pit mumbled as everyone else clapped.

"Is there a reason why you draw that?" Said Mega Man. 

"There is a reason, the reason why I draw this is because all of you are my best friends in the world!" I said.

Nana and Popo were tearing up.

Mega Man hugged me, I hug back.

Mega Man let go of me. "So Kirby what do you want to do now? We still have a few minutes before the ball starts," 

I think for a moment, then I got an idea. "How about we do what kids do, you know play and-" 

"How about we watch Batman: The Animated Series!" Said Pit.

"What's that?" I said.

"Batman: The Animated Series is one of the best adult cartoons of all time, we should watch it! It's really good and very dark!" Said Pit.

"Pit, BTAS is a PG cartoon so everyone can watch it," said Mega Man.

"IT'S A FUCKING ADULTS CARTOON! NOT STUPID PG SHIT!" Yelled Pit.

Nana, Popo, Mega Man and the rest sigh in disappointment.

Well, first time for me watch a cartoon.

We all sat on the couch.

"So, what episode should we watch?" Said Mega Man. 

"Oh, I got one!" Said Pit, he puts the DVD inside the DVD player and the episode starts. 


	66. The Dress

After we were done watching an episode of Batman the animated series, I was scared out, the episode was called Two-Face part 1.

We didn't watch part 2 because It was 5:45 pm and the ball starts at 6:00 pm, so you get what I meant. 

Nana, Popo and the rest were shivering and Mega Man just fainted because of the disturbing faces.

Pit said, "That was a good episode, what do you think guys? Uh? Guys?" He looks at the others. 

"That is one ugly motherfucker!" Said Toon Link.

He was about to say a word when Master Hand speak from the speaker. "Attention all Smashers, the ball with begin in about 15 minutes so get ready, this is a special ball for someone special!"

"OH SHIT THE BALL!!!!" Yelled everyone as they run out of the living room.

I heard running and yelling, I got off the couch and ran to my room so I don't get stomped at because I'm small. 

I ran into my room, I was about to close the door when Peach blocking me from closing the door.

I spoke, "Hey Peach, nice dress you got there and what are you doing!" 

Her dress is the same pink colour, but with lots of sparkles and flowers. 

"Thank you Kirby." Said Peach. "Come with me, Kirby, I want to show you something," 

I ask, "What is it?" 

Peach said, "You'll see!" She took my hand and ran to where she will show me.

I asked, "Where are you taking me to?"

Peach said, "To my room, which is number 13," 

We quickly went inside her room.

Her room is completely pink, I saw lots of dresses.

Peach gave me one of the dresses, it was a light purple dress.

"Kirby, put this dress on, and tell me what do you think?" said Peach.

I put on the dress, it is a little bit big but I like it. "I want to wear this dress to the ball Peach!" I said in a happy tone.

"Ok Kirby, but I need to do some changes to the dress," said Peach. 

She took off my dress, took out scissors and start to cut my dress, I don't know why but I think she is doing this because I might fall over.

She stops cutting and put on my dress back on, now I really look like a girl now.

She took out a cream jar, took some cream out and put it on my face. 

I ask, "Why did you do that?" 

Peach said, "Because there are cuts, bruises and one black eye, so you don't look like your in World War 1,"

I thank her for the dress, I was about to leave her room when she took my hand. "Can I walk with you to the ball? Please?" 

I nod.

Ahe happily hugged me. "Thank you again, Kirby, now let go to the ball, its outside of Smash Bros." 

We walk down the hall until we finally made it.

I look at the clock on the wall, to my surprise, it was 6:00 pm so it means the ball just started. 

I was about to open the door when Peach opened the door for me, I thank her again and we walked outside.


	67. The Dance

As I walk through the ball, some Smashers noticed me, others just dance with their partner to the music.

I was looking for Meta Knight when I saw Jigglypuff. She was wearing a red rose dress with a rose for a headband, (her dress is actually made out of real roses), she notices me and ran up to me. 

She said, "Hey Kirby! Nice dress you got there," 

I said, "Thanks puff, Peach gave it to me," 

She said, "Oh, how nice of her, so who are you going to dance with?" 

I said, "I am waiting for Meta Knight to come, so where is he?" 

She said, "Actually Kirby, he's right behind you,"

I felt a hand on my head, I slowly turned around, there was Meta Knight. 

I jumped a little and blushed a little. 

He said, "Hey baby, lovely dress you got there," he was wearing a white top hat with a jet black stripe on the middle, a blue bow and his mask is different, white with yellow flames on it.

I ask, "Why is your mask is different?" 

He said while blushing, "Because I want to wear something different for you," 

I said, "I think you look perfect with your top hat, bow and your mask" 

He smiled, he took my hand and we dance, I wave to Jigglypuff, she waved back at me. 

I put my arms around his cheeks while he put his arms around me, now, this is very romantic, I am dancing with the love of my life. 

Some Smashers looked at me and Meta Knight dancing.

I was about to say something when Meta Jnight kissed me on the lips, I slowly closed my eyes while kissing and dancing on the bright moon and the dark night.

I heard Jigglypuff said, "Awwwww! They are so cute together!" 

I wish this can go on when I heard Lucina said, "Ewwwww! Meta Knight is kissing Kirby!" 

I opened my eyes in shocked, I broke the kiss. me and Meta Knight looked at Lucina in shocked, she was about to say another word when Marth beat her up.

I ask, "That was a close one," 

He nod. 

We were about to get back to kissing when I heard the door opened, everyone looked who was it, me and Meta Knight did too. 

To my surprise it was my parents.


	68. Final Chapter

I stared at my parent for a few seconds when my mom said, "Alright where is my child?!" 

Everyone went in silence. I heard a glass breaking.

"GOD DAMN IT PIT!" Yelled Dark Pit.

My parents saw me with Meta Knight. "Kirby!?"

They came up to me and Meta Knight, he was hugging me tightly.

Master and Crazy Hand came up to my parents. 

Master hand said, "How did you two get here?" 

My mom said, "We took the flying car here," 

Crazy Hand said, "oh, that makes sense"

Meta Knight said to me, "These two are your parents?" 

I nod. 

My dad said, "The reason we are here because we want our child back!" 

"B-but, you signed the form Mario and Yoshi gave you a few days ago!" Said Master Hand.

My mom spoke, "We don't care, we just want our child back so he can have a normal life again!"

Meta Knight interrupted my mom, "When was the last time you saw Kirby happy?! Huh!?"

They looked at Meta Knight with shock eyes.

"When was it?!" He said again.

"When..." My dad spoke.

"No! No! You never saw Kirby smile in your life! He never smiled because of what happened years ago! You should have seen him! He was smiling because of me! And this place! He made so many friends including me!"

They stared at him with shock looks.

"Kirby, my only child is happy here?" My mom spoke.

"Yes, Kirby's mom." Jigglypuff came up to my parents. "At first, he hated the place, but when Kirby and Meta Knight become a couple on the second night of his staying, Kirby loved the place, and quickly got friends,"

"He is not sad anymore, he's happy, and the only way to be happy is to get a lover for life," Meta Knight spoke.

I said nervously, "Mom, Dad, please don't be mad, it's true, I am happy here," 

My parents stayed silent.

"K-Kirby, you're happy here? After all of these years of making you smile, the only way to be happy is to get a friend." My mom said.

I nodded, "Yes, after what happened 3 years ago, I finally found my happiness,"

My parents didn't say at first.

"Kirby, we are so happy you got friends!" My dad said

"Really?" I said.

They nodded as they hugged me, I hugged them back.

"We decided to let you stay at Smash Bros, because it makes you happy." My mom said.

Meta Knight hugged me and kiss me on the cheek.

"I won't be happy with our child having weird friends," my dad whispered.

"I agree with you but he's happy and we can't take it away from him," my mom whispered back.

"I think your right." My dad said. "He looked so happy,"

Meta Knight lift me up in the air, this is my life, I have great parents, great friends a great boyfriend, and a great place I live in.

"POYO!" I yelled.

The End


	69. Deleted cuts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this isn't a chapter, the story is over, but here are a few deleted cuts from the story.

1\. Jigglypuff was originally going to be the bully, not Jr.

2\. This was supposed to be a Captain Falcon x Kirby story, but I change it to a Meta Knight x Kirby story because it sounds better.

3\. I was planning for Kirby to be his baby self in the Kirby anime but then I thought, a 12-year-old is better Because I like it when Kirby talks more.

4\. There was a seen in the middle of the story where it's so disgusting, I has to cut it out because it's too evil and messed up.

5\. I wasn't originally going to put Joker in my story, but then again, he just arrived at Smash Bros and people love to see Joker in my story so I put him as a major role, and put Morgana as a Cameo role because I love the cat-human.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite story, I originally created this back in January (by using Wattpad) and doesn't look good at all from my now-a-days stories.
> 
> UPDATE 2020-04-06: For some reason, my FIRST story reached 1000 hits. Thanks guys! and 23 Kudos!


End file.
